Burst
by mcsleeps
Summary: {rewriting} Who knew that being free came with so much hardship? If this was what it was like, she'd much rather have stayed in the cave to die. This is the story of Ember, the flame princess, as she learns that freedom takes more than broken chains to achieve.
1. Chapter One

**RE: Burst**

_Chapter One – The Dilemma at hand_.

**A/N: Before I want begin, I want to apologize, it's been YEARS. Updates will be unplanned, but they will be long and well-written. I promise I **_**will**_** finish this. No matter how long it takes. Please check the poll on my page for how you think this rewrite should work, and review to let me know if I've improved a little , it's been a while lol Also, I'm trying to get off of A03's waiting list, but we'll see. – Jamie (I'd prefer you call me by my real name now, so yeah lmao)**

"**Find a way to control her powers, or I will."**

The flame king snorted as he recalled the words spoken to him earlier. How dare that mangy Princess Bubblegum tell him how to run his kingdom! He glanced over at a lantern where a small flame-baby sat, babbling as she pressed her cheeks against the glass she was trapped in, and it fizzled lightly. Flame king let out a low growl as he stared at her.

She was right. That girl was uncontrollable. He smiled.  
_What a shame. I'm sure she would've had a lovely personality. A destructive one, perhaps. _

FK merely sighed half-heartedly, then called for his servant, Infernus. Infernus was not particularly outspoken, and at times, Flame King was grateful for it. Although his gentle and kind mannerism did make him seem suspicious in a Kingdom of wicked people. Nonetheless, Flame King called him over anyway, knowing he would obey.

"Infernus," Flame King announced suddenly, shifting his weight around on the throne so he sat upright. The assistant stood up straighter and bowed to his King. Flame King smirked as he noticed the clipboard in hand shaking with fear, but said nothing. About that, at least.

"Yes, Milord?" Infernus inquired quietly, keeping his head low, as if refusing to meet his King's eyes. Infernus would be lying if he said he wasn't frightened of his king. In fact, He was horrified of the Fire Kingdom ruler. But that didn't matter right now, if he could get his King's request fulfilled, he would be home free. For about an hour.

Flame King paused before speaking, studying the panicked look on Infernus' face with sheer satisfaction. Striking fear into the hearts of his people was something he didn't get to do often, because although they worshipped him, they had no problem muttering rude things about him. Brushing away that disgusting thought he turned his attention back to his servant, who had finally glanced up at him. When they met eyes for that second, Infernus had immediately diverted his gaze back to the floor. He had no idea how much FK wanted to laugh in his face! How weak was he? He contemplated that for a moment, before remembering that there was an important task at hand.

"I need you to do something for me." Flame King spoke, mischief gleaming in his eyes. He motioned to the lamp, and his smiled. "That's my daughter, the Flame Princess." Infernus nodded, gulping. He had heard what Princess Bubblegum had said earlier, and he didn't like where this was heading.  
"What do you need, My King?" He asked hoarsely, staring at the child. A deep throaty laugh rose from FK's throat, like a volcano about to erupt. It bubbled out from deep in his chest into the air, and Infernus felt as if the whole kingdom shook and boomed from his king's laugh.  
"I love my daughter dearly." Flame King said, his voice dropping to a low sigh. Infernus almost snorted.

"But unfortunately, she needs to go." He frowned, though his eyes sparkled. Flame King stood up from his throne abruptly, and lowered the lantern. He sighed, (Infernus was unsure if it was from pain or relief), and swiped his baby up from the glass chamber.

"Here we are." He said, his voice smooth as he handed Infernus the child. The young servant trembled as he held the confused baby. "This is what I want you to do, Infernus." Flame King instructed, making sure Infernus had his attention on him.

/

"_Take her to the cave on the outskirts of Ooo. Leave her with enough food to last her the week, no more, no less. She should be dead by the end of this week."_

Infernus carried the child in his arms, trying to keep her crying quiet. The sun had faded into the sky, being replaced with the moon and stars, but even those were dim. The only thing illuminating the dark of night was Infernus and the princess. He adjusted the strap on his shoulder, which was filled to the brim with many things. Books, food, drinks, a pen, something to write on, rocks, anything a child might need. He also took his bedding and meal for that night. Truthfully, the road from the fire kingdom to the edge of Ooo was a long one, and he was shocked he and Ember had lasted that long.

Oh yes, Ember.

He hadn't known the girl's name, though they had been travelling together for hours. And, with her being a small child, not even 2 years old yet, she couldn't tell him. So he named her himself. Infernus was sure that Flame King had named his daughter, but he hadn't bothered to say it, and he hadn't bothered to keep his own child, either. So her name was Ember, and she was his.

For the next few minutes.

Infernus continued his trek, stopping briefly to feed his newly-adopted daughter, then travelling. His legs ached, and his arms were cramped from carrying Ember, but he had no choice. Oh, how he wish he did.

After 8 minutes had passed, he stopped to rest on a seemingly empty tree house. He was wrong. The tree house was not empty. Infernus should've known that when he heard footsteps, but Ember was sleeping peacefully in his arms, clutching onto his shirt tightly. He couldn't wake her up by moving. Even if it meant it died. She took a while to fall asleep.

Another shadow flickered past him, and he followed it carefully with his eyes. Surely this creature would see how tired he was and spare him, and he wasn't even in the house, he was just resting against it. Plus, he had a baby. He heaved out a sigh, mumbling an apology to Ember before calling out,  
"Who's there?"

Silence, and Ember stirred slightly, but did not awaken.

"Hello?" He called again.

A muffled laugh grew louder as a figure emerged from its hiding place. It was a vampire, a girl to be in fact. Her long, black hair framed her bright, toothy grin. Her pale gray skin glimmered in the light of Infernus' flames.

"Can I help you?" He inquired gently, holding Ember closer. The vampire laughed, but it was hushed, and her grin spread across her face even more. She shook her head, not saying a word. Infernus raised one eyebrow, noticing her eyes linger on the child in his arms. "Don't." He warned quietly.

Her green eyes shone. "I wasn't going to," She spoke at last. "You fire people all taste the same. Bitter, and burnt." The vampire sighed, running her tongue across her fangs. She did resume staring at the child, though. She knew it was Flame King's. Just by the swirl and flicker of the child's fiery hair, she knew who's child it was.  
"Where are you taking her?" The floating woman asked, moving a bit closer to see the look in Infernus' eyes.

"I'd much rather know who you are, but, I'm taking her to a cave nearby. It was King's orders." He replied nervously. The vampire nodded. What was that man up to these days? Abandoning his daughter, and having someone else do it for him. She swiped her tongue across her lips and shifted her jaw around, thinking. 

"I'm Marceline." She said after a long silence, she had to brush away all the thoughts lingering in her mind. She would talk to Flame King later. "This is my house. Come in."

/

20 minutes later, the trio had arrived at a cave.

"I'd better get going." Marceline said, scratching at the back of her neck nervously. Infernus simply nodded, distracted by the baby in his arms. She rubbed her arm on his rock padded arm, and disappeared with the fog and sunrise, although she was careful to avoid the sun.

Infernus looked up to watch her go, feeling an uneasy ache in his chest as she hovered in the direction opposite of which they came. He shook the thought away. He had other things to worry about. He looked at his daughter one last time, hot tears welling up in his eyes.

No. He mustn't be weak now. Not when he was doing this for his kingdom.

But he couldn't help it.

He let the tears burn down his face, charring the ground beneath him as he held his daughter close. He let out small, shaky sighs, but only for a few moments.

He had to do what he came for.

He removed the writing materials from his bag, scribbling down a letter. Infernus picked up his daughter, tucking the letter back into the bag.

He approached the cave, pushing the rock out of the way.

Slowly. Slowly.  
He told himself.

But time was up.

He set Ember down on the soil, his eyes dull and dry. There was no point in crying anymore, the deed was done. He removed the bag from his shoulders and set it down beside him. He kissed his daughter goodbye and covered it with the rock behind him.

He would move past this.

He ignored the screams of the child he left behind and he ignored the sunrise that tried to comfort him.

But couldn't ignore the guilt he felt as sobs racked throughout his body, and shook him to the core.

He wouldn't move past this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lonely Flame

Burst

Chapter 2: The lonely flame

Ember sat on the cold, rocky ground of the cave. She curled some grass around her fingers. Today was her 15th birthday, marking her fifteenth year imprisoned in the cave. Her amber eyes had a dazed look to them, dark circles under her eyes. A lot had happened these past few years. She had finally learned to control her powers, which is why she spent her the 13th year of her life watching small patches of grass grow, then weaving them into hats and baskets. It was time consuming, and gave her a reason to stay alive. The food had ran out years ago, after the bear attack, and she lived off of rocks. Her stomach growled as she drew in the dirt with a stick. "That man will find me soon, and he will take me home." She whispered hopefully, her fingers brushing over something in the ground. A letter, tattered, dirty, yet loved so much. She could only read a little. Her name, Ember, Infernus, and father. She had a father? She wasn't sure. Her head hurt thinking about it. Infernus. It made her sad, the name did. She stared at the strokes in the dirt, and thought for a long time.

"Are you sure this is it, Jake? We used to come here all the time, and PB never said anything." The boy asked, poking a loose strand of hair back into the bear hat. "Of course, Finn! Bro, I know this is it." Jake replied calmly. Finn shrugged. "Alright, I trust you. As long as we get PB those rocks." He grinned and blushed a little. "Maybe she'll even…" He trailed off, thinking of the pink princess. Jake nudged his brother. "Yo, Finn! Come back to earth." Finn shook his head slightly. "Oh, yeah!" He laughed. Jake chuckled, then stretched his fist and moved over the boulder that blocked out the entrance.

Ember's eyes burned, it was brighter than the light she produced herself. Two silhouettes blocked some of it, but it wasn't enough. "Huh?" She gasped, those were people! "Oh grod! Was someone living here?" The taller human asked. "No! No!" She let out a shaky laugh. "A horrible man left me here 15 years ago, when I was born! You saved me!" Ember brushed some hair away from her face, then squinted. "Anyway, who are you?" She pondered aloud. The first boy stood forward, grinning. "I'm Finn." The yellow bulldog then walked beside him. "And I'm Jake the dog!" He announced proudly. She smiled weakly, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Ember."

"So, Ember, how'd you get there?" Jake asked, breaking the silence as they headed to the candy kingdom. "Jake!" Finn cried, tugging on his brother's ear. Ember giggled. "It's ok, Finn." She smiled and shrugged. "I need to get used to talking to other people." Finn laughed nervously, then nodded. "Alright, go ahead." The fiery girl sighed, and let her hair fall to her waist. "I believe I was born in the fire kingdom." She began, rubbing her temples. "This man, wanted me taken away, and so…" She was silent for a long time. "Ember?" Finn whispered gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, knowing she wouldn't burn him. "I'm sorry, Finn. I can't remember, I just know it hurts." Bright red tears fell down her cheeks. Jake smiled sadly and wiped the tears away. "It's ok, Ember, I'm sure Princess Bubblegum will know." Ember paused her walking. "Princess…Bubblegum?" Finn nodded. "Yeah, she's the almighty rule of Ooo!" He joked. Ember gasped and let out a choked cry. "Ember!" Finn shouted as he watched the girl tumble to the ground.

"Calm down, Finn, what's wrong Ember?" Jake questioned. The fiery girl's eyes were glazed in pain. "Sorry, Finn, but when you said her name," She breathed, staring at no one in particular. "My head hurt, and so many things began coming back to me." She sighed and relaxed, almost drowning in the soft grass she laid on. Both boys were by her side. "I'm too tired to explain it all, but I will." She giggled sleepily. Finn looked at her worriedly. "Is she ok?" He asked the dog. "I don't know Finn, but we gotta get her to Peebles." Finn nodded in agreement.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum let out a sigh, and pushed up her glasses. She was exhausted, on account of the patient Finn brought her. She wasn't a doctor, she was a scientist! Yet she took the girl in to see what she could do, leaving the anxious 15 year-old boy pacing in the hallway. "Alright, Ember." She whispered, brushing the girl's hair out of her face. "Let's fix you up."

**A/N: Whew! This took too long. This chapter will most likely have a double update with TUADOS (Acronym for my other story) so look forward to it! Sorry for being on a small hiatus, I'm working out the update schedule, and school stuffs. Exams are soon, and I don't want to end up cramming the night before just because of a fanfic. Kind of want to graduate when the time comes, y'know! Anyways, life then fandom, blah blah blah, enjoy!**

**Review Responses **

**KKK NOT TODAY: Thank you so much! I'll promise to keep you on the edge of your seat the whole time! **

**Ooobserver: Thanks! I often think about these things, and I was inspired by an old fanfic I read awhile back, and well…yeah!**

**Guest: Here's chapter 2! **

**Darren the Madman and Insanity: Well, I hope you both enjoy it and keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Burned in the Mind

**Burst**

**Chapter 3: Burned in the mind**

Finn paced back and forth nervously for the fourth time. Jake stretched over and grabbed his brother. "Doing that's not gonna help anyone. She just probably needs food and water." Jake reassured the boy. Finn glared at the dog. "Water?" Jake coughed suddenly, then corrected himself. "I don't know, magma, whatever she drinks." Finn sighed. "Sorry bro, but she's been there since she was born, and that would be really bonked up if she just died." Jake gave his friend a comforting smile. "I get it," He placed his hand of Finn's shoulder. "You care about her."

PB wiped sweat from her forehead. She had just completed a round of tests on Ember, and there were so many things wrong with her, just physically. She pinched the bridge of her nose to help her headache. Staring at the sleeping girl, Bubblegum felt like she was oddly familiar. The monarch might've met her years ago, but at her age, Bonnibel felt unable to recall it. She sighed and slumped into her chair, all the princess wanted to do was sleep. She called to Peppermint Butler. "Get me some energy drinks and my headache formula." She huffed out. The candy-man nodded and silently went on his way. Princess Bubblegum stood up and brushed off her lab coat. She was tired, but she had work to do.

_I'm dreaming. _Ember sat up, unaware of her surroundings. She was being held by a strange elemental, who sobbed. _Who are you? _She felt his lips meet her forehead gently, and a wave of sadness washed over her. _Who are you?! _She demanded once more. He placed her down on the cold hard ground. _I'm in the cave! _She realized. _No! No! Let me out! _ Ember felt empty as he walked away, and shut her only way out. _SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! _She called out. Ember brought her hands up to her mouth. Stitches held them shut. Her body began trembling, and she blinked trying to wake up. _No, No, NO! _She let out a blood-chilling scream. The rock blocking her exit began to crack, and red light filled the room. _Yes…thank glob. "How could you." _A cold voice growled. Ember crawled to the entrance weakly_. What? _A large fire elemental stood over her, a crown on his head. He reached over to her face, and yanked off the strings. Ember's body thrashed in pain and screamed, coughing up blood. Flame King stood over her and grinned. He brought out his flame sword, and brought it down onto her stomach. Ember choked and coughed, drowning in a pool of red.

_**Why, Infernus? Why am I still alive?**_

PB watched in horror as Ember cried in her sleep, turning restlessly. Her heart monitor was going crazy. The pink princess shook the girl senseless, but she wouldn't wake up. "Ember! Ember! Wake up!" She begged. By this time, the ruler was in a panic, screaming for Finn. The blonde rushed in. "What's wrong, Prubs?" He demanded rather than asked. "It's Ember, she's having a heart attack." Bonnibel spoke in barely a whisper, her eyes blank, and her gaze empty. Finn gasped and rushed to the fire elemental's side. He watched her yell and cry for minutes. "Ember." He whispered. The girl twitched slightly, calming down. He ran his fingers through her hair, repeating the words 'It's ok.' And 'Time to wake up.' Finn laid by her side for hours, and he fell asleep.

Ember's eyes flashed open, and she began coughing. Finn immediately woke up. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Ember nodded. "I'm just fine," She lied, feeling her stomach. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt no wound there. "What happened? How did I get here?" She leaned back against the head of the bed. "You had a heart attack." PB stood up calmly. "Did you dream?" Princess asked gently. Ember nodded then shivered. "It was horrible." Bubblegum smiled sadly. "All your memories will come back soon. Don't worry." Ember looked down. "I don't want to know everything that happened." She admitted, and Finn put his hand on hers. "PB thinks its best that you do. Maybe it's time to know why all those things happened years ago." He suggested. Ember smiled. "Ok." She turned to Peebles. "I'll do it."

**A/N: Wow. I'm getting a lot of positive feedback! Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! Anyways, I know the update to my other fic is long overdue. I'm working on it. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Next: Elemental **

**Review Responses**

**Iam The7: Thank you! This is an old story I made before I joined FF, I just revised it and tweaked the storyline a bit, so I don't really remember why I named it this.**

**Kojh0124: I'm glad you asked that, because it is extremely important to the plot. All will be revealed in due time.**

**Roberto: Thanks**

**KKK NOT TODAY: Thank you, I love embarrassment theory, it's so funny! Keep reading! **

**Darren the Madman and Insanity: Here's your update! **

**Ooobserver: I didn't really think about that much, actually. I'll try to throw that into the story! **


	4. Chapter 4: Elemental

Burst

Chapter 4: Elemental

Ember was woken up early next morning by Finn. "Come on Ember, I want to show you something cool!" He whispered eagerly. "Finn, the sun hasn't even risen yet." She groaned. The boy tugged on her arm. "Let's go before PB wakes up." He urged. Ember rubbed her eyes sleepily, but sat up and smiled. "Alright."

"Here we are." Ember's eyes widened. There was small pond, with a large rock similar to a diving board. There was also her cave, but she ignored it. "I'm sorry about it being so close to your uh..." Finn paused. "Old home?" Ember finished, grinning. He nodded with a red face. "There used to be two little boys that came here all the time." The girl reminisced on her imprisonment. "They talked all the time, and they taught me how to speak." Finn put his hands on his head as he listened to Ember, before speaking. "Oh, cool! I used to come here all the time when I was little, and…" He trailed off. Finn quickly grabbed Ember's hands. Her eyes were glowing in the pale sunrise. "You taught me, didn't you Finn?" She breathed, breaking the silence. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed endless. They found themselves wrapped around each other, hugging. Finn at last pulled away and smiled at her. "Let's go."

"Yay!" The two teens cried as they ran towards the pond. Finn leaped onto the rock and jumped off. "Cannonball!" He announced before splashing in. Ember giggled. "My turn!" She called out, climbing to the 'diving' board. "Do it! Do it!" The now hat-less blonde encouraged her. "Here I go!" Ember jumped in, water evaporating around them. Finn's eyes widened as he saw the sight before him, she was laughing so much she was crying! He chuckled. "It's so much fun, right?" He asked. No response. He glanced at her again, to see she wasn't laughing, she was crying out in pain. "Ember!" He dived in after her. He saw her, her complexion gray, face scrunched up in pain. He gasped and began choking on the water. He coughed and pulled her arm up to the grass.

"Ember, Ember!" Finn cried, wet hair covering his eyes. His vision became blurry with tears, and he began to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ember." He whispered, then coughed up more water. The once-fiery girl was gray, and she was limp. Finn continued to weep until he wiped his eyes and stood up. "I need to get help. I want to show you the coolest spots in Ooo, and the best peeps I know." He told the unconscious elemental. "You can't go to Glob world just yet. I promise I won't let you." He picked up the girl, who was light from years of starvation, and headed off to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Princess! Prubs I need your help, please!" Finn called out, placing Ember on the couch. Bubblegum rushed out, a frantic look on her face. "Have you found Ember? She's been missing since this morning, and she's still weak, she shouldn't be going-" Finn cut her off. "I took her out this morning, Peebles. We went to the pond, and we started swimming, but then she…" The blonde motioned to the limp being on the couch. Bonnie gasped. "Finn! She's a fire elemental, you donk! Now there's an even larger chance of her dying!" Finn flinched at the monarch's scolding. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" "You're dang right your sorry, Finn. You out of all people should've known not to put someone in such danger!" Bubblegum growled. She grunted as she picked up Ember, and walked towards her lab. A stunned Finn opened the door for her. Bonnibel turned around and stared at the blue-eyed boy, who looked at her with an emotionless expression. "I think you should go home and rest." The princess whispered, avoiding his gaze, pain filling her heart. "I'll…call you if she wakes up." Finn nodded as the pink beauty shut the door. He slipped himself into a chair, and cupped his face in his hands.

"_What have I done?" _

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh. I almost cried writing this. Mostly because I had to listen to a bunch of sad songs, but whatever. I hope I poked your feels a bit with this. On a bit more lighter subject, I know a lot of you have questions about this story. I've even gotten a pot hole alert, but don't worry! I've taken all of this into consideration, it all will make sense soon. **

**Next: Mental Preparation **

**Review Responses:**

**KKK NOT TODAY: I know how that is, my dog does that too, and I'm working on updating this often!**

**Roberto: Thanks! I know**

**Ooobserver: It will, but sometime it does more harm than good, as you saw here and perhaps in many chapters to come! **

**Kojh0124: Thanks! Most of the questions you're asking are relevant to the plot, so please be patient!**

**Iam The7: I only could've imagined as I wrote this. I don't like putting her through this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mental Preparation

**Burst**

**Chapter 5: Mental Preparation**

Finn awoke with a start. Light was seeping through the curtains in his treehouse. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He tiptoed to the window and peeked out, his eyes grazing over the Candy Kingdom. He removed his hat and headed to the shower.

At the sight of water the blonde reminisced over the events of two weeks ago. PB's scolding, seeing Ember's lifeless body, and crying for the first time in a while took a lot out of him. He shook his head briefly, as to remove those thoughts. He stepped inside and let out a small shriek. The water was cold! He huddled to the edge of the area, protecting himself from the chill.

"Finn? Are you awake?" Jake barked from downstairs.

Finn twitched, and stood up straight. It felt weird to hear someone speak, as it felt like he had been in lonely silence for ages. He contemplated over what to say, feeling odd.

"Uh, Yeah!" He called out in reply. He held his hand out and sighed in relief as the warm water enveloped his hand. He stepped in all the way.

He laughed as the warm water danced around his body, slipping past his shoulders and tickling his feet. He tumbled backward, chuckling as the water splashed him in the face.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish, weenie." A voice cackled.

Finn let out a growl and blushed. Gripping a towel, he wrapped it around himself and leaped out of the shower.

"Marceline! Get out of here!" Finn demanded. Marceline chuckled as she appeared, then gave him a fake-hurt face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to float.

"Glob Finn, you're so mean!" She laughed.

Finn let out an annoyed and impatient sigh. He slipped out of the vampire's grip easily before grabbing his sword, which was leaning against the wall.

"Get lost, Marcy. I don't like you invading my privacy. It's weird and creepy; you need to stop."

Marceline gasped. "Finn, what's up with you? I was just playing around!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you know I can never forgive you for 'playing around' like last time."

Marceline's eyes narrowed, and she let out a hiss. She couldn't believe Finn was so mad about what had happened back then, on his 13th birthday. She had only done it as a joke. She had dangled him over a cliff just to tell the girl who he liked. When she had found out it was Bonnibel, she took the princess and hid her far away, forcing Finn to waste his special day in misery, searching for the pink monarch. It resulted in the boy breaking his arm, and Princess Bubblegum couldn't even look at him. It hurt.

Finn turned away, picking up his clothes and heading out of the room.

"Finn! I'm sorry!" Marceline called after him. Finn turned to look at her, and she flinched. His eyes showed no pity.

"How can I even trust you?"

Marceline's eyes grew wide, and she fell to the floor. She couldn't believe that her old friend had said such a thing. She bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes. Her face grew a look and ferocity.

"Fine! But I hope you know how much of a jerk you're being!" With that, she floated out of the room.

It only took a second for Finn to realize what he said. "Marcy, wait! I'm sorry! It's just, things have been crazy since you left! I met this girl, and she-!"

Marcy didn't look back.

Marceline stomped along the grassy plain, feeling angry and broken. Maybe she wasn't ready to see Finn yet.

_Or ever_, she told herself sadly.

She would have to be mentally prepared, and when she was, she would face him.

Finn stepped outside, feeling calm after Marceline's return. Surprisingly, despite what he had said, the adventurer felt that the vampire's wake-up call was needed. He was fifteen now, and basically almost an adult. Time to make his own decisions.

"Finn! Get down here!" Jake called urgently.

Finn rushed down the steps, eager to go on a kick-butt adventure.

"It's from PB-gum, bro, about Ember. You sure you can handle this?" The bulldog handed his brother the phone.

The blonde shook nervously, but he nodded. He had been so worried about Ember, and maybe he would see her again! He prepared himself, and let out a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello?"

"Hi Finn, it's me, Princess Bubblegum."

The boy tugged on the bottom of his shirt anxiously, waiting for the news.

"I just wanted to say sorry for-"

"It's ok, Peebles." Finn interrupted.

Bubblegum giggled.

"I suppose you're eager to hear how Ember is doing." She questioned.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Bonnibel smiled at the boy's care of the elemental. He sure seemed to like her a lot.

"Well Finn, she is…"

Finn's heart pounded in his ears, and sweat ran down his forehead. _Don't keep me in suspense, PB! I need to know if she's still by my side! _He begged silently. Gripping the phone tighter, he prepped himself to hear her say the words.

"_Alive."_

**A/N: OH my gawd. Wow. That's all I can say. Well, besides I'm not dead, but…more exams next week. (Sobbing) I have my math test, and I've been failing that all semester. Whyyyy? Anyways, tried out a new writing style with this. ****I really hate it, I can't write like this. ****Hopefully I'll get used to this. Update next week, possibly! More about the story, Marceline arrives! More on her and Finn's back story later, in the meantime, SUSPENSE! ^^ **

**Next: Our reunion, almost.**

**Review Responses:**

**Andrethefavorite16: I hope so.**

**Kojh0124: How she learned to speak will be revealed, and what you predicted will most likely not happen, based on how my rough drafts are being written. If you please just keep reading, it will make sense. Thanks!**

**Roberto: I hope this answers your question.**

**Iam The7: Yep, I know. Just gotta keep piling on the drama!**

**Ooobserver: It's cool! I forget to review…a lot. It's good you make it a habit at least. Also yeah, we'll see how this goes. Really I just found myself writing it, then I was all: '…Whoa…'**

**Ok, that's it for now! KJ out! 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Reunion, Almost

**Burst**

**Chapter 6: Our Reunion, Almost.**

* * *

Shaking, breathing, a heart pounding. Ember's eyes fluttered awake. She was breathing. Alive. She was alive. She felt her lips, no stitches. She felt her stomach, no wounds. She had checked before, plenty of times, but fear still controlled her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hello?"

"Finn?"

"Ember?"

"Hurry! Come in!"

Finn kicked the door and rushed over to the girl, swooping her up in his arms. Ember turned an even darker shade of crimson, and Finn did, too. He set her down gently, embarrassed at his actions.

"Um, sorry." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Ember giggled.

"It's ok."

Finn gazed at her for a second, her arm was wrapped up, as well as her leg, and there was a bandage on her left cheek. He didn't notice that Ember was uncomfortable under his view, and shifted.

"Ember…I'm sorry. I hurt you real bad, didn't I?" He looked down, but glanced back up at her. "It's like…for a moment, I forgot about everything in the world except for making you happy."

Ember blushed, her dimmed flames perking up a bit. "N-No Finn," She stuttered, "I, uh, you see. I forgot too!"

Finn chuckled, then frowned. "Maybe…" He paused and shook his head. Ember bit her lip nervously. She took a breath and reached for his hand.

She grabbed his hand.

"It's ok, Finn. It's in the past now. I'm all better, and you can take me on adventures again." The elemental tightened her grip on his hand, her eyes sparkling with hope. Her eyes became dull as Finn pulled his hand away and looked down.

"I sponked up, Ember! Why can't you see that? Why are you forgiving me?" He demanded.

Ember's eyes became full of tears.

Finn gasped and flinched. He didn't want to make any girl cry, especially not her. He kneel down beside her hospital bed.

"Don't cry, please…" Finn whispered, his fingers grazing across her left cheek to wipe the tears, yet it shifted to the band aid, and Ember flinched at his touch.

"I just, want you to know that I-I'm ok…" She began hiccupping. Finn felt guilty.

The blonde pulled her into a hug, and Ember wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. He could hear her heart pound, and tiny sniffles.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed into her ear, and Ember made a slight 'Mmm' noise, as if she understood his entire life just for that moment. The girl broke away and stared into his eyes, and she cupped his face in between her hands. She smiled.

Finn smiled too.

The felt themselves move closer, until they were only a millimeter away from a kiss. Ember didn't react, and she giggled, pulling some hair out of Finn's hat.

"Hey, you!" He scolded playfully, and they both just chuckled. Ember pointed to something behind Finn, and he shifted around.

"Gotcha!" The fiery girl yanked off his hat, which contained the blonde, shoulder length hair. Finn blushed uncontrollably.

Ember smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "It's so soft…"

Finn blush grew lighter as he stared at this girl with warm eyes. She was so bright, so beautiful, he would've given anything to make her happy at that moment.

Ember noticed and blushed. "Finn…" She moved closer to him again.

"Yeah?"

Their noses touched, and Ember wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you show me all the great things in Ooo?"

Finn smiled.

"I promise."

Ember giggled and moved in to kiss him.

As their lips met, the door opened.

"Finn!"

Princess Bubblegum was standing at the door, an urgent aura seemed to float around her.

"Marceline's-Oh."

She stared at the two teens. They were in an awkward state.

"Sorry for interrupting. But, could I borrow Finn for just a minute?"

"Oh, uh, Yeah! We were just uh…" Finn stuttered.

"Experimenting." Ember finished, her eye's narrowed slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Asbestos! What a chapter, am I right? Wanted this to bring out the developing relationship between them. They're going to have the cute, yet protective relationship in this story. They haven't gotten together just yet, because of things that will happen in later chapters, so if you felt the pairing was rushed, don't even trip. It's not even starting yet, bro. Exams are FINALLY over, so more updates! Yay! For the review responses, the ones from Aftermath, my one-shot, will also be there. Also, my other story is on a little hiatus, I'm just not motivated to do it.**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 7: Black, Red, Pink, and Blonde.**

* * *

**Roberto: We'll see… :) **

**Iam The7: I'm slowly giving everyone an appearance, more to come!**

**KKK NOT TODAY: The way you described that was just awesome. Marcy is like that, right?**

**Ooobserver: Thanks! I'm slowly getting used to it, not sure where to stop a paragraph at some times, but my proof-reader says it's going well. And yeah, SUPER dramatic, I even changed it from Adventure &amp; Romance to Drama &amp; Romance. **

* * *

**(Aftermath)  
MegaLisa830: Thank you for FINALLY understanding me! # 1 reason why I adore this fandom!**

**Guest: Thank you for saying it's fine. On the other hand, I believe I should apologize. I'm sorry if I felt that I should include something many of my readers already know I ship. But, it was only a tiny part, and I am slightly offended that that is the ONLY thing you took from the story. But, thank you for reading. Also, no one knows how their relationship will play out. **

**Mayojar77: I know, just that one moment…**

**Odradem: I know, and this probably won't be a two-parter, but my other fics have plenty of FP in them. Feel free to check those out!**

**Fiery Crusader: At least you watched it! I feel the same way, James 2 should help us recover.**

**Ooobserver: Thank you! It seems everyone hates Martin as much as I do! Yay!**

**E77: Hopefully. I personally seeing him getting a mechanical arm, but meh.**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Thank you.**

**Simonandmarcy: I know, I guess we'll see In James II. Thanks!**

**Daxe12: Yeah, I never thought the Lich could be Finn's dad…huh. Yes, Martin is a total wad.**

**NeoNimbus: Thank you! I say we have an Anti-Martin day! Who's with me?**

**(So many reviews….kill me…Oh no wait, keep reviewing!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Black, Red, Pink and Blonde

**Burst**

**Chapter 7: Black, Red, Pink, &amp; Blonde**

Finn released his hold on Ember's hand and followed Prubs into the hallway of the hospital. He knew Bonnie had something on her mind, or maybe someone was in danger, but couldn't she have waited? He and Ember were about to-No! Finn shook away the thought. Bubblegum tugged on his hat ear.

"Yo, Finn! Listen up!" Bonnibel demanded impatiently.

Finn let out a tiny grumble and nodded, letting the pink fade from his cheeks. "What's up, Peebs?"

"Marceline's back."

Finn chuckled and gave her this annoyed look, which was unusual. "I know, she came into my house while I was showering."

Princess Bubblegum's face turned a darker shade of pink. "Whoa, WHAT?" She cried out, flabbergasted. "That's breaking like, 2 laws, Finn!" Finn smirked and narrowed his eyes.

He leaned back against the wall carelessly, sighing as PB ranted on and on about rules.

"Are you even listening?!" She growled furiously. Finn nodded and glanced around.

"Look, P-bubs, Marceline tried to apologize for two years ago. I don't know what's up with her, it's like she wants to go back to normal after disappearing._ For two years_, which is about…something amount of months."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. '"She stopped by me as well, to yell at me for ignoring you that month your arm was in a cast."

Finn pulled his shirt down and dusted it off casually. "She thinks I still like you, perhaps?" He suggested.

Peebles raised her eyebrow. "You don't like me anymore?"

Finn covered his mouth with his hand and looked at the floor, feeling heat spread across his face. "Anyways," He laughed nervously. Bonnie snickered, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ember, right?"

Finn's faced burned. "Can we just drop it, please?"

Bonnie laughed. "Alright, anyways. Look at this."

The princess pulled out a poster, it was of a fire elemental baby, who had tears running down her face.

Finn gasped. "That looks like…"

Bubblegum nodded.

"Ember."

"It was recently discovered that her cave was empty. People think her body decayed, or she survived, and was taken to safety." She continued.

Finn's eyes grew wide, but he calmed down as gazed at it, trying to stay mature, but anger burned inside of him.

Peebles pointed to the top of the poster. "It says she's wanted because she's an insane psycho killer, and she killed her own mother as a baby, which is why she was locked away."

Finn growled, thinking of the innocent fiery beauty that lay in the other room, dreaming of him. Bubblegum placed her hand on his shoulder. Her tone was solemn as she began to speak again.

"We know she's not like that, Finn. But, the thing that shocks me is…" She trailed off her eyes burning in acrimony.

"Ember is Flame King's daughter."

Finn's face twisted into a look a rage, shock, and fear.

"What? Why…?" He murmured. He held his face in his hands and fell to the floor.

"I…Finn, please, no, don't-"PB uttered out, feeling shock herself.

"We have to take her home. Then she can be happy." He breathed, rubbing his forehead, pulling his hat back.

Bonnibel shook her head. "No, Finn. We can't."

He gave the princess a glare. "Why not? Responsibility demands sacrifice, right?"

Bubblegum stood still for a moment, though the world moved on around her. "You're right. It does."

Finn gave her a pained grin.

"Which is why we have to keep her hidden, safe, here."

He frowned. "Why?"

"A long time ago, I found Flame Princess as a baby." She admitted.

Finn winced. "You…what?" He stood up and the woman cowered in fear. The hat-less boy was so much hatred built up inside of him, her didn't know what to take it out on. "Why didn't you save her? WHY?!" He screamed.

"Finn?" A petite, fiery girl made her way to him in wheelchair.

Ember stood up, her eyes dazed, yet gentle and concerned. "What's wrong?" She smiled sleepily.

The boy pulled her into a hug, a single tear escaping from his eyes. She gave a light chuckle, and wrapped her arms around him. She broke away when she heard him sniff. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" She intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled, his eyes tired.

"No. I'm just worried about you." He sighed. Ember tucked some hair behind his head and smiled.

"I'm ok." She soothed him. Finn pulled her close and let his lips graze her forehead, and she giggled. Bonnibel watched as she found Ember's gentle personality reassuring. She let out a sigh of relief as Finn stared at Ember, affection present in his eyes as she whispered her sleepy thoughts aloud.

"It's time you head to bed." Finn murmured to her. He gripped her lukewarm hand as he led her through the hall, and she danced along. PB smiled.

_He loves this girl, he just doesn't know it yet._

* * *

Bonnibel released her hair from the ponytail and pulled back the sheets on her bed. A rock hit her window, and she gazed out of it.

"Marceline?" She called out aimlessly.

"I'm surprised you knew it was me." The girl grumbled.

PB smirked. "You used to do this all the time, then drink the red from Peppermint Butler." She said, a hint of annoyance on her last words. "You know, before you left." She added, taunting Marceline.

The vampire snorted. "Whatever, "She was eager to change the subject. "Anyways, I'm here to ask you a question."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's midnight, why'd you wait so long?" Marceline blushed.

"It's about Finn."

Bonnie cocked her head to the left. She sighed. "Come on in. I have strawberries."

The queen floated in calmly.

Bonnibel returned with a red bowl, fresh plump fruit.

"What about Finn?" She huffed.

"Who's what girl he kissed in the hospital?" She asked, flustered. Bonnibel grinned.

"Are you…jealous?" She questioned, her speech containing a mocking sound.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The vampire hissed.

"That's Ember, and they are in love." The princess was happy to add that part.

Marcy's eyes narrowed. "Are they dating?" Bonnie looked away nervously.

"I'm not sure, but they've kissed more than once."

At this, Marceline stood up. "Well, they're not together, so I'm ok." PB gasped.

"Are you in love with Finn?"

Marceline froze, but flew out the window, unable to tell the truth about her feelings.

_Nothing's changed._ She assured herself. _I still have one last chance to make him mine._

* * *

**A/N: **

**OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! Heeyyy it's Friday! Update day! Yes, TUADOS is still on hiatus. Sorry for those of you who love that story (I mean none of you love that story, sorry). This story is doing well! I'm beginning chapter 9, so chapter 8 will come out next Friday, or…maybe Sunday? *wiggles eyebrows* Ahem. Anyways, thanks for all the POSITIVE FEEDBACK! See you later!**

* * *

**Next: Meeting the Truth**

* * *

**Ooobserver: Indeed! The next few chapter will have some fluff, but then it goes back to super dramatic. So...yeah.**

**Fiery Crusader: Yay (kind of)! This chapter shows that they have an official crush on each other! I'm just glad you caught up now! Also, I've been reading your fic (sorry for not being able to review, I'm usually at school eating lunch with friends when I find time to read) and I realized that too!**

**Iam The7: 1. Thank you 2. Of course.**

**StickmanMarkson: I know, and thank you for reading! I love new readers!**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Jei out! **


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting The Truth

**Burst**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the truth**

Ember stirred and yawned, her eyes fluttering open. Finn had fallen asleep at her side, his head low as he snored in his seat. She smiled warmly and brushed back some hair, then kissed his forehead. He smiled sleepily.

The elemental got out of bed, shivering as her toes met the cold candy tile. She stretched and adjusted her night gown. She hit a small button on the wall and whispered: 'Peebles, may I get some breakfast for Finn?"

A large groan sounded on the other line, and she giggled. "Of course, go right ahead." PB mumbled groggily.

She tiptoed into the hallway, careful not to disturb the patients around her. She found some fuzzy slippers, and she stuffed them onto her feet. She was warm, at last.

Her flames had been weakened from jumping into the lake, but she didn't mind. It meant she could hold Finn, and touch stuff without burning it. She was relieved, but felt tired every day.

"Good morning, Ember. Care for some tea?" Peppermint Butler asked politely.

She smiled, and shook her head. "No thanks." She spoke softly. "May you make Finn some pancakes?"

He nodded and moved to the kitchen swiftly. Ember sat at the table calmly, feeling relaxed. "On second thought, Pep But, I think I'll take the tea."

Finn yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was 9:00 AM, and he felt well-rested, but his back ached. _No more sleeping in a chair. _He told himself, chuckling. His eyes grew wide when he realized Ember was gone. He gasped and ran into the hallway, to PB's room.

"OHMYGLOBPEEBLESWHERE'SEMBER?" He cried quickly, his legs moving in place.

P-Bubs wasn't there.

He ran downstairs to the kitchen, finding Prubs, Ember, Peppermint Butler, and a large plate of pancakes. He instantly grabbed onto Ember, embracing her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I thought I lost you." He breathed. Ember rubbed his back soothingly.

"Where would I go without you?" She whispered in response. Finn blushed slightly.

A bowl of red strawberries sat on the table, and a couple of gray ones as well. Finn narrowed his eyes. Marceline had been here. He didn't want Marceline to meet Ember, because she might eat her hair since it was red or something.

"Finn, Ember's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." PB interrupted his thoughts.

He shook his head, glancing away. "Of course."

Bonnie snorted.

Ember rolled her eyes, but smiled playfully.

Everyone at the table seemed content, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Finally, Finn broke the calm air.

"When was she here, PB?" He asked, motioning to the gray strawberries. The princess froze.

"Last…night…" She muttered. Finn clenched his jaw.

"Is she coming back?"

Sweat dripped from the monarch's temple. She averted his gaze for quite some time, and hesitated before at last speaking up.

"Yes, she wants to talk to you."

Finn's hand formed a fist, and he placed it on the table.

"About what?"

Ember and Pep But tensed up at the tension in the air.

Bonnibel shrugged her shoulders, her hands shaking still.

Ember placed her hand over Finn's.

"Maybe it isn't so bad to talk." Her eyes her gentle, but her hands shook in fear.

Finn noticed how angry he was.

_I'm scaring Ember._

He breathed out a sigh and fell backwards into his chair.

"I guess so."

The fiery girl grinned.

"Good."

* * *

After breakfast Ember changed her clothes into a plain white dress, as the hospital gown needed to be washed. She put her hair back in a bright orange flower clip, and slipped on a white hat. When she walked out, Finn blushed.

"You look beautiful." He sputtered out randomly.

Ember's face got warm.

"Th…thank you…"

The two held hands as they strolled along the streets of the candy kingdom. Suddenly, Ember began laughing.

"What?" Finn asked, clearly confused.

The elemental gave out a final giggle before responding.

"It's just…so amazing. This kingdom is perfect. I'd like to live here one day, after I meet my father in the fire kingdom."

"What?!" Finn screeched.

"My father is in the fire kingdom, I'm going to see him." She announced proudly.

Finn shook his head.

"No! No! No! You absolutely can NOT!"

Ember looked hurt.

"Why not?"

Finn bit his lip, he truly loved Ember, really, but he promised PB he would say nothing.

"What?" She demanded again, her eyes burning with anger for the first time.

"The flame king, your father, _wants you dead_."

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't able to update Friday, sorry. I'm in a haste at the moment, I'll update later.**

* * *

**Reviews:  
Ooobserver: Yay! More drama! :D**

**Iam The7: Who knows how this will play out?**

**Fiery Crusader: I wanted to put an old classic event in a romance story, why would it be romance without one? Also, the bond will only grow, I'm sure of it.**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Iblamepie: will do!**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 9: Answer**


	9. Chapter 9: Answer

**Burst**

**Chapter 9: Answer**

Ember took a step back from Finn. He walked toward her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"PB told me-"  
"Why did you listen?!"

Finn flinched.

"She's the princess."

Ember turned away from him, her eyes forming tears.

"_I don't care how royal she is, you should have told me_." She spat, her voice cold.

Finn gripped her hand tightly.

"Please, don't go!" He begged. "I need you! Ember I…I…"

He hesitated, until Ember turned around, with a blush and wide eyes.

"_**I love you."**_

Tears ran down Ember's face.

"No you don't…"

Finn stared at her in awe.

"What do you mean?" He asked, gripping her wrists. "I love you! I even said it! I…" He felt anger and sadness rising in his throat.

Ember wiped her eyes and laughed, making Finn flinch.

"You pity me." She spat out, her hands breaking away from his hold.

"That's not it, Ember, over these past weeks we've spent together, I feel like I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you."

Ember smiled, but it was full of sorrow.

"I have too, Finn. But I feel like you'll betray me. We'll only hurt each other, I can't…" She turned away again.

The boy turned her around roughly.

He smiled.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, you know." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ember almost melted in his eyes. She couldn't help it.

Finn grin grew wider as he felt her arms around his neck.

"I bet you have, hero." She breathed into his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

He frowned as he felt her pull away.

She gazed down wistfully.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled painfully.

"It's cool."

"I suppose I should go."

"Sure, just let me-"

He got cut off, as he felt lips pressed against his. Ember was kissing him. The both fell into the trance of a kiss. He relaxed and smiled into it. So did Ember. They wrapped themselves around each other and just did gentle kisses. They both love each other so much, but she was afraid. She giggled as Finn kissed her cheek, but she turned her head so that their lips connected again. At last they pulled away.

Finn rested his forehead on hers and smiled with his eyes shut.

"I love you Finn."

"Ember, I love you from the sun, to the bottom of the ocean."

The girl laughed.

"That's a lot. But, I love you more."

Finn let out a tiny: 'Pfff'.

They both just hugged for some time, enjoying the silence.

"Finn, take me to see my father, please."

The hat boy bit his lip. He wasn't sure. But, he loved her so much, he'd do anything for her.

"Alright."

Ember smiled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, hero."

* * *

**A/N: IT'S OFFICIAL! YAAAY! Kind of a short chapter, it was really a filler chapter. I wrote this chapter for Angiethepug, who is as heartbroken over their break-up as I am. I love you Senpai! Anyways, is Finn making the right choice? Let me know by reviewing! ;)**

* * *

**Ooobserver: It's my job to keep things dramatic, wouldn't you say so?**

**Iam The7: You were right. :)**

**Roberto: Thanks**

**(Omg only three reviews. XD But, thank you all my loyal readers! :D)**

* * *

_**Next: Chapter 10: Questing or Quizzing?!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Questing or Quizzing?

**Burst**

**Chapter 10: Questing or Quizzing?**

Ember slid the bright red backpack over her shoulders, her hands gripping the straps**. **She wasn't sure how to fight, but it wouldn't be that hard, right? She yawned and bit into her burnt toast, longing for butter to coat the crunch. She reached for the yellow sword she had purchased at the market, and put on a white hat. She adjusted her shorts and shirt. When Finn jogged downstairs he gasped.

"What are you doing?" He stuttered, to which Ember giggled.

She stood up and twirled around. "I look like you!" She smiled. Finn smiled too.

He grabbed her hands and gazed at the girl. She kept giggling as the large white hat fell into her face repeatedly. Then, Ember started up at him with her innocent eyes, eyes that don't know danger, or suffering, yet have been in so much pain. He smiled and grazed his lips over her forehead. How could it been possible for him to meet such a girl? How could he fall in love with her so deeply, and give his life for her? How would someone as bright as her love him?

He smiled.

He didn't know. It had happened so fast. Just 1 month, and he was with her.

Ember bit the inside of her cheek as she tugged on Finn's arm. What was he thinking about? She rolled her golden eyes and pulled off her hat. She tucked it into her backpack. She squeezed his arm.

"C'mon! We have to go before PB wakes up!" She whispered angrily.

He smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course your highness." Ember's facial features softened. She was excited to go meet her dad, but not as excited as she was to be with Finn. Finn led her down another set of stairs, and opened a small wooden door at the bottom of the staircase.

"What's this?" She asked curiously as the couple stepped on the grass.

"We're outside the candy kingdom. We're no longer in safe territory." He whispered.

Ember grabbed his hand and squeezed.

This was it.

Ember took a step forward. Finn followed.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she felt the grass between her toes. Finn scrunched up his nose.

"We're gonna get you some shoes."

After hours and hours of walking, they took a pit stop near some woods. Finn chuckled when he heard Ember groan.

"Ugh, how far is the Fire Kingdom?" She whined. To be honest, Finn felt the same way. He usually had Jake with him, and they would stretch across Ooo to get somewhere far, or Marcy would fly him, and PB would take him in some unnecessary space craft. Either way, it was easier to travel with his friends. But he knew he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

"Look, the sun's setting, right?" Ember mumbled sleepily, resting her head on his chest.

He hoped she couldn't hear his heart pound.

"Yeah, that's it." He mused, nestling his chin on her head.

"Can we follow the light?" She asked, stretching out her arms to reach for the sun. Finn let out a small giggle.

"It's so far away, and if we get to close, we'd burn up. Or," He looked at her before smiling. "I would, at least."

Ember smiled.

"Yeah."

When the sun had fallen, the moon had risen. Ember leaned herself and Finn against a tree, and gazed up at the sparkling object. How could she be here? After 15 years, she was free, with someone she loved. Finn b her side was the only thing she was sure she needed. He was her home, he was her light, her darkness, her beginning, and a long time from now, he would be her end. She knew that. He would be loyal. To her. Always. Maybe.

As Ember began to shut her eyes, a floating figure appeared above her.

Her eyes immediately flashed open again, and she grabbed hold of the shadow's leg.

A hiss was her response.

"Let…me…go!" The female voice growled.

Ember gave most of her fire to her hand, to show some light on this stranger.

A lone, raven-haired vampire girl glared at her, her normal dark green eyes blood red.

"Let me go." She demanded fiercely. Ember tightened her grip, burning the Vampire as she strengthened her flames as much as she could. She was becoming exhausted.

"I'll drink the red from your pretty little hair if you don't let me go." The vampire sneered. Ember smirked in response, and dug her nails deeper into the girl's leg.

"Try me." She bit her lip. "Who are you anyways?" She asked casually. The floating female snorted.

"Like I would tell you." She rolled her eyes and glared at the floor. "Out of my way. Now."

Ember made sure she burned her, and she loosened her grip once she heard the vampire hiss in pain.

"Tell me, now." Ember ordered, squeezing her ankle. The vampire struggled and nodded.

"Marceline!" She gasped, and Ember released her hold on the no-longer-nameless girl.

Marceline rubbed her sore foot, wincing. Ember handed her a bandage.

"So,_ Marceline_, why are you here?"

The Pire pointed to Finn.

"I'm taking him back to Ooo with me."

Ember narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so." She spoke plainly, but her eyes were threatening to burn Marceline with all her might, yet, she willed herself not to. Marceline landed on the ground, and stared back at her.

"I think so." She snickered. Ember's hair shot up.

"Just leave, before I kill you." She threatened. Marcy snorted again, much to Ember's annoyance.

"I doubt that."  
Ember smirked, but her eyes burned with fury.

"You sure?" She laughed, gesturing to the vampire's burnt ankle. Her pale face burned red.

Marceline let he fangs extend, and she was so close to lunging at this annoying girl. "How could Finn like you? You're hideous, scratches all over your stomach and face, you're not curvy, and your hair isn't that long, you're short and dopey. I know what you're trying to do, be strong like Finn, but you can't, you'll be that weakling that's forever haunted by her past daddy issues. I bet you don't even know who you belong to! Cave girl!" Marceline spat, and ranted on and on, barreling this girl over with insults.

"You know who Finn really loves? ME! And Princess Bubblegum! He just pities you." Marcy taunted.

Ember was on her knees by this point, sobbing and begging her to stop. Marceline secretly felt guilt, yet satisfaction took over.

"Marceline?"

The girl gulped.

Finn rubbed his eyes sleepily, but they immediately grew wide when he saw Ember weeping to the grass.

**A/N: Woo hoo! Thank asbestos, I was able to finish the chapter on time! How about that you guys? DRAMA TRAIN TIMES 51! Also, 46 reviews! Yay! Thank you guys, I love you all~! **_**Happy 10TH chapter anniversary Burst!**_

**Next: Chapter 11: Reigniting, reboot.**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Fubby124: My job is to keep you guys interesting, and this chapter DEFINITELY took a turn for the worst.**

**Selene: Who knows? Oh yeah, this evil genius!**

**Fiery Crusader: I was thinking about that, but the most chapters in anywhere from 25-40, So, I probably wouldn't have enough time to play out a long relationship. But here is a large setback!**

**Randomreader: Thank you~! I love new readers!**

**Ooobserver: As usual for me, the good ol' loving only lasted a moment? What do you expect? I'm an evil genius, as stated earlier!**

**Broken in7: Sounds like a plan to me!**

**Fleightfire: I know right? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reigniting, Reboot

**Burst**

**Chapter 11: Reigniting, Reboot.**

Finn gazed at her angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He demanded rather than asked, rushing over to stand between Marceline and Ember.

Ember grabbed his shirt and stared up at him with glossy eyes.

"Let her do it…" She croaked. Finn gazed at her, wide-eyed. He got on his knees to look her straight in the eyes and cupped her face his hands, trying to wipe away the tears and flowed down her face.

"Why…?" He asked, feeling his voice shake. She just smiled.

"_I deserve this_."

_What?_

_Was she serious?_

Finn's eyes flickered with anger, back and forth. Marceline stared down with a look of remorse on her face. She knew what came next. Finn didn't look at her, to her surprise. He glared at the grass, but then he stared up at her.

"What did you do?" He spat. Marceline flinched back.

She was too scared to speak.

"I asked you a question." Finn mumbled, attempting to calm down.

Marceline cleared her throat, and shot Ember a glare.

"This girl is weak. Why would you like her?" The vampire yelled, then covered her mouth, but decided to stand tall. "I'm not gonna say everything I said to her to you, but it's true. I mean, _I've_ been right here all along and you never noticed _me_." She spoke, her voice shaking.

Finn shook his head. "What are you saying?" He asked. Marceline let out a low growl, her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm saying…"

She took a deep breath.

"_I love you, you idiot_."

Ember's eyes widened and she looked down. Finn gasped.

"What?"

Marceline frowned.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed. Finn backed away slowly. Marceline stepped towards him, confused.

"Where're you going?" She asked angrily, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, and pushed back some hair from his head. He leaned against the tree next to Ember, gripping her hand.

"But, I'm in love with someone else." He smiled at Ember, who seemed terrified. Marceline stepped towards them, baring her teeth.

"FINE!" She cried. She flew off into the distance, and didn't bother looking back.

_**X~X~X**_

Marceline stormed into the red palace, knowing the burning lava surrounding her, along with the other fiery objects, would never burn her. She stalked in confidently, scowling at the guards who stared at her.

"FLAME KING!" She announced boldly. The fiery ruler gazed down at the vampire with a look of amusement. A smiled played on his lips.

"Good to see you, Marceline. I told you that you would come crawling back to me." He spat. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Not in a million years." She huffed. "But, your arrogance never ceases to amuse me."

The king leaped down from his chair and grabbed her cold, dead, wrists.

"Why are you here?" He growled in a low voice, touching his forehead to hers. Marceline struggled, but he only tightened his grip.

Marceline's eye twitched in annoyance. How did she love this guy back then?

"Why didn't you tell me you had a child?" She retorted, panting. She wasn't even working up a sweat, though…

Flame King grinned, and leaned in a little bit.

"I forgot, too."

Marceline shivered. She remembered why she had been with him.

Marceline cleared her throat.

"I know where she is. And, I can bring her to you." She spoke nervously. Flame King nodded slightly and leaned in for a kiss.

"I want her here, dead or alive." He whispered before their lips connected.

The vampire smirked.

After they broke the kiss, she licked the red from her lips.

"Of course."

**A/N: TADAAA! EARLY UPDATE! SCHOOL'S OUT, YAY! And, gasp! Marcy and FK in a relationship! Now it seems more like a friends with benefits sort of thing, EW. How did she date an old man, then fall in love with a 15 year old? Just kidding, FK was WAY young back then, and Marcy is immortal, so…Anyways, it really was just a little plot-twist thing, so don't hate or freak out! Peace!**

**-Your Canadian Koala **

**Next: Fire at Midnight, Shadow at Dawn**

**RR**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Selene: Glad to hear it!**

**Fiery Crusader: I've seen a lot of pictures of it, so it wasn't too hard to imagine with all those refs, but as for Finn and Ember, we shall see…(evil laughter)**

**Fleightfire: I really preferred a mixture of both! :)**

**Ooobserver: I don't mean to shoot at my readers, but drama must be done, although, I mustn't be lacking in that area. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Randomreader: I really don't know what to say in response, but I'm just laughing really hard. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Burst**

**Chapter 12: Fire at Midnight, Shadow at Dawn**

"Ember!" Finn yelled as he ran over to the crying elemental. She was pulled into a hug. Her sobs eased into tiny whimpers as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time." He whispered, pulling away to kiss her forehead. Ember wiped a tear from her eyes and nodded.

"We all need sleep, right?" She joked, smiling. Finn frowned.

"Em, that was serious, I'm really sorry, okay?" He gripped her hand and squeezed. Ember remained smiling and squeezed back.

"Of course."

Finn sighed. "I don't know how you put up with me, Ember. You're perfect."

She giggled, then looked down. "I-I'm not…you heard what she said." Her voice began to shake.

Finn gasped slightly and pulled her into a hug. "You're not any of those things she said. You're beautiful, and perfect, smart, funny and, even after you've been through so much pain, you still smile and understand people. That's what I love most about you." He could feel Ember's cheeks burn, and he chuckled.

"Thanks Finn."

He kissed her gently.

"You're welcome."

"The sun's going up!" She yawned, sitting on the bright green grass.

"You're going to sleep?" Finn laughed.

"I was protecting you from a vampire a second ago! I need sleep!" She giggled.

Finn grinned. They could travel later on, and besides, he was emotionally exhausted!

The hat-wearing boy grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her up. "Let's go to that cave, then." Ember let out a groan and made the five-pace journey to the rocky opening.

Finn sat down and motioned for Ember to follow.

The fiery girl nodded and nestled in next to Finn.

"Good morning." He joked. Ember chuckled.

"Good morning, hero."

_**x~x~x**_

Marceline shivered as she entered the outside of the Fire Kingdom. It was much colder than the place full of burning lava, obviously. She flew over to the place where her next scheme would take place.

The candy kingdom.

"Hey Bonnie!" She called.

The Pink princess ran out frantically. "EMBER!? Oh, Marceline…"

The Pire raised an eyebrow. "Looking for Ember?" She smirked.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, but nodded. "She's been gone for two days and we've been looking nonstop ever since." She sighed, plopping down in a chair. Marceline sat beside her.

"I know where she is." The pale girl cackled. PB instantly stood up.

"WHERE?!" She demanded, rather than asked. Marceline was shocked.

"Well," She smirked. "Isn't it ironic that Finn is gone too? And that it was after you discovered Ember was Flame King's daughter?" P-Bubs gasped.

"No…"

Marceline smirked.

"I'll help you find them, if you make a deal with me."

**A/N: I'm alive. And truly sorry…for not updating. Also thanks for all your support with the crack ship! As for TUDS, still updating, but, TTRP is gonna take a break…we'll see…**

**Randomreader:…(frantically typing)**

**Selene: I hoped it was a good plot twist, Thanks! **

**Ooobserver: Lot's o' Scheming!**

**Fleightfire: Always keeping you guys in suspense!**

**Fiery Crusader: Hooray for crack ships!**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Next; Chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Let Go

** Burst**

**Chapter 13: Don't Let Go**

Flame King sat patiently at his throne, awaiting feedback from Marceline. His best helper, Infernus, sat beside him.

"So, this vampire knows where your daughter is, correct?" The fiery man asked. The ruler nodded and smirked.

"The one you sent away so many years ago." He clenched his fist. "Glob, why didn't she die?" He hissed. Infernus flinched.

"Who knows, your highness." He spoke, looking away. Flame King stared at him, confused for a moment. He shrugged and gazed at his kingdom. Suddenly, a guard walked in.

"Queen Marceline is here to see you." He said, kneeling down. Flame King waved him off.

"Bring her in." He ordered. Infernus sat up in his chair. A pale girl made her way over to him.

"King. I've negotiated with Princess Bubblegum, and she's after Flame Princess as well. But, I convinced her to arrest her companion when they are caught." She grinned, not even bowing down, though he didn't seem to care or notice.

Flame King smirked. "Nice job," He shifted. "But I wasn't aware that she had an accomplice. Who is he?" Marceline looked shocked.

"Finn the Human."

Flame King cackled. "That fool?!" He burst into another fit of laughter, his flames shooting up. "This daughter of mine is certainly special. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she dies."

Marceline laughed along with him. "It turns out, she's heading over here to meet her father. Now who could that be?" She snorted. Flame King grinned.

"Not me."

Marceline smirked. "You're her killer." She snickered. Flame King nodded.

"Now go. Bring her here."

* * *

Finn walked on with Ember, their hands linked together. He smiled and squeezed her hand. He felt her squeeze back.

"I'm happy you took me, Finn." She smiled. "Even though you said that Flame King, I mean, my father, wants me dead, I don't think he does." Ember took off her backpack and pulled out a dusty, torn, ripped letter. She pointed to the signature.

_Infernus_

"That man says he's my father, even if my biological one didn't love me and left me out here to die. I'm want to see him." She smiled warmly. Finn gazed at it in awe.

"I guess PB was wrong." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Ember hugged him.

"I'm excited." She admitted, blushing. Finn laughed.

"I am too."

Ember gasped. "I just realized, are we...dating?"

Finn blushed. "Um, I, ah…yes?"

Ember giggled. "Yay!"

Finn hid his face in his hands. Ember pulled them away. "Then, I love you, Finn." She smiled.

Finn hugged her. "I love you, Ember…"

Ember returned the hug, until she heard a large scream.

"FINN! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

They broke away the hug. The couple gasped as Princess Bubblegum appeared over their heads in a blimp, Banana Guards bursting through the forest.

"Get Him!" The fruit people screamed, and grabbed onto Finn.

"EMBER!" He cried. "Run!" Ember stood motionless, until she felt footsteps behind her.

Marceline.

"RUN!" Finn screamed.

Ember felt tears fall. "I can't leave you, Finn!" She cried, grabbing his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Marceline hissed, and grabbed her wrist. Ember tried to burn a bit hotter, but Marceline smirked. "You're coming to the Fire Kingdom, to die." She spat. Bonnie landed from the blimp.

"Marceline! You didn't tell me you were gonna kill her!" She cried, trying to push her way through the Banana Guards. The vampire make a fake-shocked.

"I know, that was the plan, and there's nothing you can do, either. Your part of the deal is done, now it's my turn." She laughed. Bonnibel gasped.

"Ember, NO!" She screamed. "Banana Guards, seize them!" She ordered. Marceline shook her head and flew up, Ember dangling limp from her grip, and she flew away.

"Ember!" Finn screeched. He struggled, trying to escape. PB turned back swiftly and glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" She hissed. "YOU ARE IN _SO MUCH _TROUBLE." She spat, her voice full of hatred.

Finn looked at the floor. She was gone. It happened so fast. His whole body shook with fear and he broke down, screaming, crying, and trying to break free from the hold of the Banana Guards. "I need to find her! I NEED TO SAVE HER!" He kept repeating.

PB shook her head and motioned for them to return to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Finn…" Bonnibel began gently. Finn glared at her, his eyes blood shot, his hat off, revealing his unruly blonde hair.

"I don't need your sympathy. You were right, ok? I know that's what you want me to say." He mumbled. The monarch did feel satisfied from those words, but she pushed it down.

"No, Finn. I'm sorry." She spoke, her voice shaking.

Finn curled up and put his head in his knees, cowering to the back wall of the lab. "Right when you found us…I told her, I loved her. She said the same." He whispered. PB gasped and pushed the lump in her throat down. She just hugged him.

"I'm so, so, sorry Finn." She sobbed. Finn hugged her back.

"It's cool, PB." He sighed. "But, we need to find her, and save her." He couldn't say Ember's name. It hurt.

Bonnibel wiped her tears and gazed at him determinedly. "Of course."

* * *

"Well, well, well. Ember. It's been a while hasn't it?" Flame King grinned, sitting up in his throne.

"Yeah, Forever." She spat, digging her nails into Marceline's wrist. The whole way Marceline had hit her and insulted her. She quickly adapted and felt cold-blooded. The only soft spot she had was for Finn.

Flame King cackled. "She's a feisty one, like me." He smirked.

Ember growled and pushed Marceline away. She had also gotten a bit stronger, it seems. Marceline stumbled to the floor. "Keep your hands off me, you brat." The vampire hissed.

The fiery girl stood over her, never had she hated anyone this much. She stepped on the pale girl's stomach, who coughed and bit Ember's leg.

Ember screamed in pain and fell over. Now, their positions were reversed, Marceline began kicking the girl roughly, and Ember coughed up fiery blood as Marceline's foot met her throat.

"Stop! Stop!" Infernus shouted, standing up. Flame King glared at him.

"Infernus? What's with you?" He asked. Ember perked up.

"Infernus?" She groaned. She instantly remembered the name.

"FATHER! FATHER SAVE ME!" She cried with all her strength. Flame King's flame shot up.

"FATHER?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! This story is hitting its limits. It'll all come to an end soon…maybe…**

**Next: Chapter 14 : Dead and Gone**

**Selene: Actually, I haven't. I'll have to do that soon. How ironic! **

**Randomreader: I'll see what I can do, the story is close to ending, but I can try.**

**Fiery Crusader: *more evil laughter* And also , I didn't draw the cover art, I do draw, but not that well. I forgot to credit. OTL**

**Ooobserver: It's all coming into place now…**

**Broken In7: PB would lock her up to keep her safe from…well..uhh…yeah. And Marceline is just a sly dog.**

**Roberto: Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dead and Gone

** Burst**

**Chapter 14: Dead and Gone**

After that, Flame King burst into a fiery rage. "GUARDS! KILL INFERNUS NOW! HE IS A TRAITOR!"

Ember screamed, and an anger she never felt had shown, she grew much larger and looked a bit like Flame King. Marceline stepped back and tripped. "Don't touch him!" She shouted. Flame King gasped, but moved towards Infernus, he knew that in his daughter's weak state, she wouldn't be able to hold that much power for long.

And as Ember toppled to the ground, he was right.

_**~Burst~**_

Finn yawned and sat up quickly. "Ember!" He remembered that she was snatched from him by Marceline. The hat-wearing boy scowled. He couldn't believe that she had taken her away. He felt furious, as this isn't the first time Marceline ruined something.

"Finn, I heard you scream, are you alright?" PB asked, stepping into the room. Finn nodded.

"I'm fine Peebles, it's just…Ember. I need to find her…" He sighed, pushing the covers off himself. Bubblegum looked away, guilty. Finn noticed and gave her a fake-reassuring-smile.

"It's not your fault, Princess. I shouldn't have agreed to take her to the Fire Kingdom. I should've just went home and kept Ember safe." He admitted. Prubs sat on the bed next to him. He sighed again.

"Ok, Finn. Go home, clean up, and get Jake." PB ordered. Finn looked shocked.

"What?"

The monarch rolled her eyes. "We're gonna save Ember you donk!" She snapped. Finn looked surprised, but he smiled. He grabbed his pack, then hugged PB.

"Thanks Peebles!" He called as he ran out. The pink princess sighed.

"Good Luck…"

_**Burst~**_

"JAKE!" Finn cried as he bust through the door. The yellow dog sat up from his spot on the couch.

"Finn! Oh dang, Finn! I've been so worried about you, bro! Where have you been?" He screamed, tackling this brother. Finn laughed then got up.

"I've been with Ember, but Jake-!"

"Oh, so you leave for almost a month and now you're a ladies man? I see, I see." Jake teased. Finn blushed and gently smacked Jake.

"Ember's in danger!" He cried. "It turns out Flame king is her dad and he wants her dead, that's why he locked her in the cave, but She convinced me to take her there still, and then Marceline took her away to the Fire Kingdom to get killed, and" He took a deep breath, "Then PB took me away from Ember, but then she sent me back here to get you so we can rescue her!" He stopped talking at a hundred miles per hour, and began panting. Jake looked concerned.

"Are you for real?" He asked nervously.

"Would I lie to you, man?" Finn asked. Jake thought for a second.

"JAKE!"

Jake chuckled a bit. "Sorry bro, but no. You'd never lie to me. Maybe."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"We need to get back to PB so we can get flame shield and some other things!" He announced. Jake nodded, then put Finn on his back and stretched away.

_**~Burst~**_

"Huh?" Ember groaned. She looked around, only to not be able to recognize anything. "Where am I?" She demanded. Marceline stepped in from the shadows.

"In prison." She smirked. Ember scowled.

"Why're you still here?" She huffed. Marceline crossed her arms.

"To watch you die, of course. But first someone else needs to die, and it's about to happen, I'm just here to escort you there."

Ember's heart pounded. She knew it was Infernus. Her own father was about to be killed. "Please don't." She begged. Marceline unlocked the doors but didn't open them. Ember thought for a second.

"I'm about to let you out, don't try anything funny." The vampire hissed. Ember nodded, but had a flame ready behind her back.

A chandelier hung above Marceline. As the door opened, Ember held her breath.

Then shot.

The chandelier tumbled from the ceiling and Marceline screeched as it fell on top of her. She trashed around and Ember set it on fire.

"Sorry! But I've got a dad to save!" She called as she ran. Quickly, she hid in a closet. She glanced around and saw that the palace seemed empty. _They must be outside_. She thought as she headed towards the throne.

The entrance was right there, and she could hear shouts.

"SMOKE THE TRAITOR!

Ember bit her lip, but she spotted Flame King, and Infernus with shackles on his hands and feet. Flame king held a large pail of ice, and he grinned.

"STOP!" Ember cried, racing over to Flame King and tackling him, she slapped him across the face and the ice fell onto the crowd, killing several subjects on impact. Flame King growled and kicked Ember roughly in the stomach.

"How did you get out?!" He snarled, then let out a grunt as Ember yanked back his.

"Your little play-thing Marceline made a dumb little mistake of letting me out." She sneered. Flame King pushed her off of him and made his way towards the pail on ice. Ember gasped, and saw a tiny surviving cube from the crowd. She braced herself and picked it up.

The let out a shriek on pain as she held it in her hand and felt her skin sting. She screamed and threw it and Flame King's leg.

Flame King cried out in pain and threw the ice at Infernus.

Ember gasped.

"NO!"

Ember used her fire to quickly move herself to Infernus and she pushed him.

She then screamed as she felt ice pierce into her leg.

She smiled weakly as she knew she had saved her father.

"Infernus, father are you-"

She froze. Marceline stood holding Infernus by his neck as she dumped melted ice over him. He was dead in seconds.

Ember screamed, her whole body shaking. It had all been for nothing. Her hand stung with pain, and her leg felt numb. She felt helpless as she succumbed to the darkness.

**A/N: Early update! I'll be gone all weekend, that's why! I just want to clarify something, I never said I was a girl, so, if you mistook me for a boy then, um…yeah…that's not the point! The return of Jake! And R.I.P. Infernus. Hurry up and get your butt over here, Finn!**

**Next Chapter 15: Remorse for my sins.**

**Reviews:**

_**A Note to all my reviews: I'm really lucky to have you guys, I love all of you! I couldn't have made it this far without you! **_

**Broken In7: Well, when you're in extreme-my-real-dad-is-about-to-kill-me-danger, all logic kind of shuts down.**

**Fiery Crusader: I feel bad for making people hate PB and Marcy but…A STORY MUST GO ON! And that makes a lot more sense. ; u ;**

**Ooobserver: I seriously didn't have any intentions for you to kill anybody, but oh well! :)**

**Selene: Well, Someone died, but not Ember~ :D**

**Roberto: Thanks~ I hope this answered your question!**

_**I love you guys~! Thanks for all your support on Burst and my other fanfics! You guys make the world a better place to be on! Also maybe check a certain poll on my profile about a certain story maybe? *cough* The time room prophecy*cough***_


	15. Chapter 15: A little flame of hope

** Burst**

**Chapter 15: A little flame of hope.**

Finn and Jake rushed to the Candy Kingdom, feeling anxious about what would come of their quest. PB sat in her chair, scribbling down something on a notepad.

Finn spoke up first. "Princess, we're here!" PB flinched and looked up.

"Oh, hey. Before we start, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I made that deal with Marceline out of anger, and she really didn't tell me the truth. I was stupid to believe her, after all she'd done to you and Ember. I wish I would've known. Now I feel super guilty and-"  
"It's ok, Peebles." Finn cut her off.

"You were just trying to keep those two lovebirds safe." Jake grinned. Finn looked away. Jake hugged his brother.

Bonnie smiled. "Alright you two," She said, her voice turning serious once again, "I have a plan, now go get those fire-proof suits."

**~…~**

Ember sat in her prison, her eyes vacant, and she was covered in bruises and cuts from Marceline, who had beat her after she escaped and attempted to save Infernus.

_Maybe it would be best to die. _She thought. _I could be with my father. _

"Hey lady." A voice hissed. The female looked over to see a small fiery creature looking at her.

"What?" She whispered coldly. The tiny fire rolled his eyes.

"I snuck ya some food, no dame deserves to be treated like that, especially the princess." He grinned. Embers gazed softened, and she smiled for the first time since she came here. She pet his head.

"Thank you."

The fiery being stood up and extended its tiny hand. "I'm Flambo."

Ember grinned and shook his paw. 'I'm Ember."  
Flambo grinned and passed her some coal. "Now let's eat!"

Flambo eagerly bit into the burnt rock.  
"So, where ya from?"

Ember laughed slightly, then frowned. "Here. But I was locked away far away when I was a baby. I came back here to meet my father, but my father just killed my father." She massaged her temples. "It's so confusing."

Flambo pat her foot comfortingly. "You've had quite the adventure, kinda reminds me of two goons I met a while back. Now what were their names…?" He paused for a moment.  
"Oh yeah, Finn and Jake."

Ember gasped, her eyes welling with tears, and a lump formed in her throat. Flambo hopped on her shoulder.

"Hey now, a pretty dame like you shouldn't be crying." He soothed. Ember laughed through her sobs.

"Thanks Flambo. It's just…He's…um…" She blushed, and Flambo grinned, getting the message.

"Ooh, I see. You and Finn were something special, eh?"

Ember smiled a bit and wiped her eyes, nodding. "I think…It's time to change something…" She spoke softly, sitting up. Flambo gazed at her curiously.

"I was waiting for Finn to rescue me, but, I'm not sure anymore."

The fire creature cocked his head to the side.

"I'm gonna get out of here, myself. It's time I start getting tougher." Ember grinned and clenched her fist.

Flambo smirked and jumped onto the ground again, going over to the bars and gesturing to the lock.  
"Now we're talking my language."  
~…~

Finn sat on Jake's back nervously. "What if she's given up on me?" He sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Worse, what if she's gone already…? Oh glob." He groaned and clenched his fist. Jake stretched a hand to rub his brother's back.

"She's a tough gal, dude. She can handle this. It's time you stop underestimating her. Knowing her, she's probably escaped already!" The yellow bulldog chuckled. Finn smiled a bit.

"How far are we, PB?" Finn asked, feeling a bit calmer.

The pink princess glanced at a small device in her hands. "A few more miles, Finn. The dungeons seem to be underground from what I can tell." She informed.

Finn nodded.  
_Hold tight Ember. I'm on my way._

~…~

Ember and Flambo had been burning the metal lock and it was almost gone, but surprisingly she felt stronger than ever. As she willed herself to keep going her hair shot up and at last, the lock melted.

Flambo stepped back as Ember kicked the door open and the grinned, wiping the sweat off their forehead. Ember let her hair fall back to her waist and picked up Flambo, placing him on her shoulder. The duo snuck around quietly until they reached an empty room.

Flambo poked her face. "Stop here real quick, this where me and my buddies live, I can get us more help." He whispered, Ember nodded and slipped inside.

As they shut the door, a familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Couldn't wait for that little weenie to save you, huh?"

Ember grit her teeth, and Flambo hid behind her hair.

"Marceline."

**A/N: I'm souper sorry you guys (ha-ha very punny)! That event that was 2 weeks ago had me exhausted, and then a family member was hospitalized, and the week after I had a painful writer's block, but finally, AT LAST, IT IS HERE! So, as an apology gift, a double update for both stories this week! So sorry guys!**

**Fiery Crusader: I thought it might be too cliché for that to happen so I killed him (that sounded waayy better in my head.) And I'm relieved you do that AU thing! Take as much garlic as you need!**

**Selene: Me too, hehe…We love you Infernus!**

**Roberto: Thanks, I'm grateful you're so patient…**

**Ooobserver: Soon…oh wait…maybe, who knows?**

**Next: Chapter 16: Red and Redder**


	16. Chapter 16: Red and Redder

** Burst**

**Chapter 16: Red and Redder**

Marceline smirked. "I see you used that little rat to help you escape, right?" She cackled.

Flambo hopped out of Ember's hair. "Who you calling rat you brat?" He sneered.

The vampire snorted in disgust and kicked him aside. "Out of my way."

Ember gasped.  
"Flambo!"  
She quickly calmed herself and turned back to Marceline.

"I'm tired of you ruining everything for me. You make me sick! You call me weak, but we all know why you're doing this." She challenged.

The pale girl's eyes widened, but she narrowed them. "What are you talking about? You don't know what you're talking about!" Marceline clenched her fist, her voice getting louder.

Ember glared at her. "You were jealous." She spoke bravely, stepping forward. Marceline growled shook her head and growled.

Ember kept going. "You thought, if I was out of his life, that you'd be the only one left to love him. Well, you're wrong."

"SHUT UP!" Marceline screeched. Ember shook her head.

"There are so many people who love Finn, not just you and I. Have you forgotten PB, Jake, and everyone he's ever helped?" The fiery girl asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Marceline cried, growing larger.

Ember sighed. "I tried reasoning with you, but fine." She grinned, letting her hair flare up.

Marceline swiped at Ember, and the fiery girl shifted quickly, but not quick enough as the claw drew some blood from her shoulder. Ember hissed in pain, but she didn't let that faze her, she aimed a fireball Marceline's way, but the large bat was too fast, and she dodged it with ease.

Ember cursed under her breath, but perked up as she heard sleepy voices.

"What's going on?"

"Where are we?"  
"We're still at home, you dingus!"

"Stop fighting!"

Ember smiled as a plan popped in her head.  
"ATTENTION FLAMBO'S FRIENDS!" She announced, and Marceline stared at her confused.

Ember smirked as she continued speaking. "THIS BAT IS TRYING TO EAT YOU!" She cried, pointing to Marceline. "I tried to stop her, and look what she did!" She motioned to her shoulder. "I need your help to stop her!"

Marceline gasped, and grew larger, but Ember smiled as the tiny fire creatures quickly joined her side.

"NOW, LET'S GO!" She screamed with authority, and her newfound companions cheered in response, and rushed towards the creature in front of them.

Marceline screeched angrily, and flew upwards, causing the roof to crack open.

"After her!" Ember demanded, and they climbed up quickly, letting out a fierce cry.

Ember grinned to herself as she climbed up the roof. She could get use to this.

~…~

Jake ran through the forest, hurrying to the fire kingdom, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar large bat in the sky. "MARCELINE! I SEE HER!" He cried, and without waiting for a response, he rushed onwards.

~…~

Ember ran as fast as she could, alongside Flambo, who had recovered with a slight limp, and Spark, one of Flambo's closest friends. "I've got an idea, but you're not gonna like it." She panted.

"What is it?" Flambo asked, motioning for him and Spark to hop on her shoulders, which they did.

"I'm gonna grab onto Marceline's leg and cut it off."

Flambo laughed slightly, making Ember roll her eyes.  
"With what?" He asked, hopping on her head to get a better view.

"I don't know, there's gotta be some swords in this forest, right?" She huffed. Spark nodded.

"I've seen a couple, actually." The female fire creature informed. Ember grinned. "Great."

After following the flying bat, they finally came across a shiny dagger.

"It's pathetic." Flambo mumbled. Spark glared at him.  
"It's something. Right Em?"

Ember blushed at the nickname, but nodded. She clutched onto it, and quickened her pace, trying to catch up to Marceline.

~…~

"Hurry Jake!" Finn cried. "If Marceline's there, so is Ember!"

PB rolled her eyes. "Slow down there tiger. She's most likely imprisoned, so there's NO WAY Ember could've escaped. Not in her weak state, anyway."

Finn glared at her.

"Fine. Just head to the fire kingdom, Jake.' He spat coldly.

PB looked away guiltily, but knew that she was correct. When was she not?

More than she thought.

~…~

Ember had finally caught up to Marceline and she was bracing herself to jump.  
"You sure about this?" Spark asked nervously. Flambo grinned, along with fiery teen.

"Nope."

Ember pushed herself up and grabbed onto the toe of Marceline, gulping as she dangled. She quickly hoisted herself up, and glanced up at the now-furry vampire, and cringed. Flambo laughed at her antics and urged her on. She latched onto the leg and shimmied up as fast as she could.

"What's this?" A menacing voice hissed. "Oh," She cackled, moving to pick up the fire elemental teen and the two fire creatures. "What were you trying to do?" She questioned, her voice laced with venom.

Ember shrugged. "Not sure, maybe kill you, I hadn't decided yet. But now I'm sure I shouldn't pity you." She responded coolly. Marceline growled.

"I could kill you, right here and now." The bat-girl hissed. Ember broke into a fit of laughter.

"You could, you could've ALWAYS killed me. Why haven't you?"

No response.

"Oh, yeah." Ember sneered. "What was it? You can't stand to see Finn sad? Maybe you should've thought of that those years ago, when you broke his arm?"

Marceline quickly bunched up Ember's hair and dangled her from her fingers.

"I could kill you _right now_." She repeated.

Ember pulled out the dagger, and smiled. "I'll do it for you."

She quickly cut off her hair, and let out a screech of pain, making Spark and Flambo cry out.

"It's hurts." She laughed, tears escaping. Flambo buried his head in her shoulder.  
"You're an idiot, now we're all gonna die." He laughed quietly. Spark let out a chuckle.

"At least we'll die together?" She giggled.

"Yeah."  
They all sighed in unison.

They all smiled as they collided against the tall green grass.  
"Are we gonna die?" Spark asked, feeling dizzy.

"Probably." Flambo said.

"But that's okay."

"We're idiots." She huffed out.

But everything went black as they burst into laughter.

~…~

Finn stopped the trio as he heard a scream.

"EMBER!"

Jake turned back to glare at PB, and rushed over to where the cry had come from.

PB bit her lip.

~…~

Marceline's eyes widened in shock. Was it her fault? She wasn't sure anymore.

She shook her head, and flew away, never wanting to be seen.

She was monster.

A horrible monster.

Who would kill for what she wanted.

Finally, she knew it.

~…~

Marceline arrived at the Fire Kingdom, nervously, back in her normal state.

Flame King approached her proudly. "Did you do it?" He asked excitedly.  
Marceline looked away and nodded.

Flame king let rejoiced.  
"Wonderful!"  
"No, not wonderful, what I did was horrid." Marceline sobbed loudly, dropping to her knees.

FK glared at her and grabbed her by the shirt. "You listen here, we made a deal. You bring me the body of Ember, and my fire wizard brings you a love potion for that Finn kid."  
"I don't want it anymore!" She spat, pushing herself away from him.

Flame King grinned, growing larger and raising his fist.

Marceline glared at him.  
"Fine."

**A/N: Double update~ Thanks for all your support and patience guys! This was a long chapter started at 11 PM, finished at 11 AM, of course I fell asleep around 1-ish, read over it in the morning, cringed, fixed it, and ta-da~! Its 1359 words. Recently I've been playing this rhythm game called Osu! It's really fun. Ahem, anyway.**

**Roberto: Thank you! Here's another fast update!**

**Broken In7: It's cool, I get busy too, I don't care if you review, as long as you enjoy it.**

**Fiery Crusader: I hate damsels in distress, so I had to change the story, of course. I'm fine, everything is great now! And…sorry to disappoint…I'm having trouble deciding if I want her dead or not…I probably will though, Haha.**

**Next- Chapter 17: Strong and Weak.**


	17. Chapter 17: Weak and Strong

** Burst**

**Chapter 17: Weak and Strong**

Ember's body felt numb. Was she alive? Was she dead? She opened her mouth to call out, when a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Ember." He said shocked.

The girl blinked.  
"Infernus?"

"Yes, child! Come here!" He laughed, and she ran into his arms.

Ember sobbed into his arms and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you." She said, her voice shaky.

Infernus smiled. "I'm happy to see you too, but I have to send you back."  
Ember broke the hug and looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, send me back?" She asked nervously.

Infernus brushed some hair back from her face. "You're…dead."

Ember looked at her hands. "Well then, where are Spark and Flambo?" She asked, panicking. Infernus laughed.

"They're fine." He reassured her. She smiled.

"Oh." She let out a sigh of relief. "Well, okay. But I wish I could spend more time with you." She sighed.

Infernus smiled. "I do too, but there are people who need you."  
Ember nodded, and embraced her adoptive father one more time.

"Goodbye my beautiful Ember." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

A light surrounded Ember, and she smiled as a tear fell from her face.

"_I love you."_

Ember gasped for air and looked around her.

"Ember!" Sparks cried.

The fiery girl smiled. "I'm okay." She rasped.

Flambo breathed out a sigh.

"Okay, sorry to rush you, but we gotta go, I hear Princess Bubblebreath is coming' after us." He urged.

Ember's eyes narrowed, and she nodded. "Ok."

**~…~**

Flame King stood over Marceline his foot crushing her stomach.

"Doing this the easy way, huh?' Marceline laughed, coughing up blood.

"Yeah." Flame King smirked, and grabbed her by the neck.

**~…~**

"Hurry Jake!" Finn demanded. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Finn." He growled. PB shook her head.

"How could I have been wrong?" She asked in disbelief.

Finn whipped around to look at her. "Because you underestimated Ember." He pointed out harshly.

Bonnie snorted. "Hurry up Jake." She mumbled.

"We're here." The dog sniffed. "Her scent is fresh, but she's gone!"

Finn yanked on Jake's hair.  
"She could be in danger! HURRY!" He screamed.

Jake glared at shook Finn off him. He shrunk down and looked at his brother.

"Finn, before we go get Ember, we need to talk." He sighed.

"What? No! We need to save her!"

PB crossed her arm. "You're a hypocrite, Finn." She huffed. "You're telling me to not underestimate her, but you are doing the exact same thing."

Finn sighed. "You're right."  
"I just…"

Jake smiled. "We get it, bro. Now hop on my back and let's get going!"

**~…~**

Ember ran quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, legs and stomach. Her-now-shoulder-length hair flew in the wind, and they sky was gray and cloudy.  
"We need to hurry." She panted, quickening her pace.

"Don't push yourself." Spark mumbled.

Ember nodded. "We have to get to the fire Kingdom."

As a drop fell from the sky, it landed on Flambo, who let out a little cry.

"Flambo!" Ember cried.  
"I'm okay!" He soothed her. The girl picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, and he hid her hair, as did Spark.

Ember kept running, hoping to escape the rain.

~…~

"You are weak." Flame King growled as he squeezed Marceline's throat.

Marceline struggled, and was wheezing out for air.

"Die, you ungrateful piece of trash!" Flame King announced, laughing as Marceline coughed up blood.

"Stop!" Marceline tried to say, but her neck turned black, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

As Flame King dropped the vampire to the floor, it was official.

Marceline, the vampire queen, was dead.

**A/N: Oh. Well, that's that. She's dead at last! What a shocker! (Not really) Anyways, TUDS will have its final update tomorrow! We're almost at 100 reviews! Thank you guys!**

**Selene: Did they? **

**The Sun Queen: Thanks**

**Fiery Crusader: Nope. But they are alive AGAIN, so…haha..**

**Scrotez: Thanks, Mr. Proofreader.**

**Roberto: Thank you!**

**Next: Chapter 18: Left **


	18. Chapter 18: Left

** Burst**

**Chapter 18: Left**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Selene, a nice reviewer who congratulated me on 100 reviews!**_

~..~

Flame King smiled widely at the dead vampire. It felt like the whole world was against him, but why?

He just wanted to kill his daughter.  
Compared to his past shenanigans, it wasn't that bad.

He rolled his eyes as two slaves came to collect the dead vampire.  
"No. Stop." He growled, shoving them aside.

"I want her body burned and I want the body of Flame Princess."

~…~

Ember leaned against the safety of a tree watching as the rain pour down before her.

"That was close." She sighed, her back sliding against the smooth tree bark as she sat down.  
"Are you hungry?" Spark asked her companions

Ember gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her head.  
"A little, sorry."

Spark shrugged. "It's no big deal. Give me some tree bark."

Ember turned and broke off some of the tree.

Spark quickly heated up and the brown wood turned black.  
She handed Ember the burnt wood.

"Sorry, it's all I could think of."

Ember bit into it, trying to ignore the bitter taste.  
"It's okay." She stuttered, trying to make the flame feel better.

Flambo tugged on Ember's hair, and stood up from his post on her shoulder.  
"Gimme some! Don't hog it all!" He whined.

Ember giggled and handed him some.  
"Alright, you big baby."

~…~

Jake ran quickly, covering Finn and PB with an 'umbrella'.

"What's that?" PB asked, pointing to a small orange, yellowish figure in the distance.

"Ember?" Finn questioned excitedly.

Jake grinned, and put a bounce in his step, causing some surrounding trees to fall.

~…~

Ember sighed, she had bruises and cuts all over, Marceline had gotten away, and her father was probably looking for her right now. She slumped down as she thought of Finn, who was probably arranging his marriage with Marcy right now. She rolled her eyes.  
_Who cares anymore?  
_She told herself, rubbing a scar on her cheek.  
She stood corrected as Jake burst through the trees, Bonnie and Finn on his back.

She stood up and took in the moment. The rain stopping, Flambo in pain. The pain she felt physically and emotionally. Her father was dead, she had no home, and Finn was back.

She was angry.

Her eyes narrowed and her short hair shot up in anger.

"YOU!" She screeched, stomping over to Jake. Her fists clenched, and Flambo awoke from his slumber and raced over to Spark near the tree.

Finn flinched as he spotted Ember. Her face was full of cuts, along with the rest of her body, and her clothes her dirty, burnt, and tattered. "Ember." His voice shook as he approached her.

Ember's anger built up as he approached her, she was so angry with this whole world. She wished she never left.

As Finn walked up to her, she could only express her anger in one way.

She slapped his across the face.  
~…~

"Sir! Sir! My king!" A servant called, bowing at Flame King's presence.

"What?" He asked.

"The body of Ember is gone! She is still alive!"

**A/N: Okay... I haven't eaten all day, and stayed to late last night catching up on Naruto Shippuden, so…I'm tired! Haha… BIG NEWS! 100 REVIEWS! Wow…I'm really happy you guys! Thank you so much! I'm sorry for not being as frequent when it comes to updating, I just want writing to feel like a fun relaxing time instead of chore , like I have been feeling about Burst recently. But, I'm feeling relieved. TUDS will end next chapter but it'll be postponed until a bit later. This is long, haha. Okay thanks for 100 reviews, love you all, bye! – Tayuu**

**Next: Chapter 19: Hide and Seek**

**Fiery Crusader: Hooray! Also the cover usually means something, and she's sitting on a candle, so she's holding onto that wood-thingy. xD **

**Ooobserver: Not counting how many times you've said it, haha.**

**Broken In7: Kind of, maybe, almost. Sort of.**

**The sun queen: wait who**

**Selene: Thank you! Here's a chapter for you~!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hide and Seek

** Burst**

**Chapter 19: Hide and Seek**

Finn rubbed his cheek. He heard Jake let out a quick cough, trying to break the silence. Bonnie motioned for Jake to leave.

"Uhm…We'll be gathering…supplies." The princess mumbled awkwardly, placing her hand on the bulldogs back as the pair slipped into the darkness of the trees, speaking in hushed voices.  
Ember placed her hands on her hip, her lips thinning.

"Yeah, you do that." She spoke sharply. Her fists stayed straight at her sides, her head raised ever-so slightly. Finn waited until the sound on shuffling feet faded, and cautiously moved towards the angry teen.

"Stay away from me, you." Ember snapped, taking a step back, not even reacting as a twig cracked under her foot. Finn stayed put.  
"Could you maybe…hear me out…?" His voice barely a whisper, and it was blown around by the gentle wind that swept through the trees. The fiery girl pressed her lips together.

"Why?" She asked stubbornly.  
Finn rocked back and forth on his heels. He decided to risk it. "Well…" He spoke softly.  
"Why are you mad at me?"

Ember has taken aback, but quickly recovered and crossed her arms. "You took too long." She stated proudly.

"They told me you're not some damsel in distress." Finn said simply. Ember's arms dropped to her sides.

"I know." She huffed. "But I'm weak." Finn raised his shoulders slightly.

"You're clever. And now you're strong."  
Ember bit the inside of her cheek. This would be tough.

**0o0**

PB and Jake strolled through the forest, admiring the trees and nice breeze.  
"Are they okay?" Jake asked, noticing PB had stopped.

Princess Bubblegum slapped a hand over his mouth. "Look!" She whispered.

"Alright, Fire Guy, I trust you to find Ember and bring her to me."

'Fire Guy' nodded. He let out a battle cry, and an army of fire soldiers ran out after him.

PB almost screamed at the spot. She grabbed Jake and frantically ran back to the other two.

When she arrived, Finn and Ember were still in the same spots. "Sorry guys, we gotta go. No time for chit-chat anymore."

Ember raised a brow. "Why…?" She asked slowly.

PB stifled a growl. "Your father." She spat quickly, then turned to Finn. "Let's go."

The group ran off, Ember leading. "Hey!" Flambo greeted, poking his head out of her hair, along with Spark.  
"Oh! There you guys are!" Ember smiled. The fire creatures nodded.  
"You okay?" Spark asked gently, patting the girl's cheek. Ember laughed slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She kept running and stopped at a tree. The others topped beside her.

"Here." She sighed. "Climb it." She instructed, and gripped the trunks and shimmied up. Finn shrugged, and followed, and Jake looked at PB.  
"Ladies first." He grinned. She looked at the tree hesitantly. Jake chuckled, and motioned for her to jump on his back. "Just kidding." PB puffed out her cheeks, but pet the dogs head.

Ember arrived at the top, and pulled Finn up, and they sat side by side on the branch.  
"Damsel in distress, huh?" He gave her a lopsided grin. Ember looked down, but she couldn't help it.

She loved him too much, to the point where it was actually infuriating.  
Ember sighed, and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, well." Finn opened his arms and Ember accepted, hugging him tightly. "I missed you." She breathed.  
Finn pulled her away and cupped her face.  
Ember's face flushed red, but she leaned in.

"Ahem."

They quickly regained composure, to see Peebles and Jake smirking.  
"Well, well, well." They spoke in unison.

The reunited couple rolled their eyes.

"Anyway." Ember cleared her throat. "We should switch positions in an hour. They haven't searched here yet, but they will. So when they do, it'd be best to move to a place where they've searched already."

PB seemed shocked. "When did you-?" Ember grinned.  
"Surprised? I think just as much as you, princess."

Bubblegum grinned. "You have my approval."

Ember nodded, as that was a sign for her to continue. "I've been hiding here a lot. As I was saying, if we keep moving to other places they've searched, there's no way we could get caught."

"Like Hide and seek?" Jake cut in, trying to lighten the mood. Ember and Finn laughed a bit, while PB narrowed her eyes.  
"Sure." Ember smiled.

"Great plan, Em." Finn said, scooting closer. Ember reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Finn."

Jake smiled, and so did PB.

"Well," Peebles said. "Let's get moving."

The trio grinned.

"Right!"

**Author's Note:**

**Uhm, Hi? This the longest Hiatus I've ever taken, and for that, I'm sorry. School recently stared, and I'm already not doing too well [in math]. So as a gift my friend suggested a Q and A! Doesn't make sense but whatever. Ask away? Also I'm thinking about changing my username. Thoughts? **

**Next: Chapter 20**

**The Sun Queen: **_**Thank you!**_

**Fiery Crusader: **_** It's easy for me to make things awkward, it's kind my calling. But yeah, at least I being lazy isn't the case for no update this time. Ah, that's what it's called. I can die in piece now~**_

**Selene: **_**No problem! You've been so kind from beginning and certainly deserve it!**_

**Ooobserver: **_**His face must sting…**_

**Broken In7: **_**I dunno, she must want sympathy. o**_

**SuicidalCupcake:**_**Ahh wow! You're too kind, thank you so much! I don't deserve all this credit though, there are so many fanfic authors better than me! **_

**Bye-bye~**


	20. Chapter 20:SPECIAL:Glob at its Finest

** Burst**

**Chapter 20: Glob at its finest**

She wasn't exactly sure where she was or what was going on, but she had a pretty good guess. She was dead. Marceline Abadeer, the immortal vampire queen, wasn't shocked, and she simply shrugged it off and continued on down the path that was ahead of her.  
She reflected as she walked towards the light.  
_Black tile, white tile, black tile, white tile, black tile._  
She paused. She felt remorse and sighed. She was upset with everything and so felt so many mixed emotions. She wasn't sure where she should begin.  
_Black tile, white tile, black tile, white tile._

Marceline kept walking until she approached a door, and gently twisted the knob. She saw but a lone fiery man sitting, a peaceful look on his face. She instantly recognized him, and her stomach dropped. Her body trembled, and her breath hitched in her throat. She recalled his final moments, and a chill ran up her spine. How cruel. Yet, she couldn't say anything, because it was her fault.  
_Black tile, white tile, black tile. _

"You've arrived." The man spoke, snapping the queen out of her ocean of thought. He let out a light chuckle. "I thought you would never get here, Immortal Queen Marceline." Marceline bit her lip.

"What are you talking about?" She said shakily.

He looked up at her strangely. "Is that not you?" He asked politely, a smile graced his face.  
Marceline rubbed her arm nervously.  
"No, it's me…" She stuttered. "But why do you think I'd never die?"

He made a serious face for a moment as he thought, but the smile returned as quickly as it left. "Just a thought." He pat the floor beside him. "Come, sit."  
The vampire obeyed, and her trembling body made her way to him.  
_Black tile, white tile._  
After taking her seat beside him, she spoke at last. "Infernus. Is that your name?"

Infernus nodded and rest his head on his hand. For just a moment, he was solemn.  
"I'm sorry. F-For killing you. I took you away from Ember." Marceline uttered out.  
Infernus shook his head and sighed. "It's alright. I got to see her, and it made me happy, even if was for just a moment. In fact, she left here not too long ago."

Marceline twitched. "I really did kill her, huh?"  
"Yes. But I sent her back."

Marceline grinned a bit. "What'd you give up?"

The fiery man sighed. "I can't be brought back to life in any way."  
Marceline was shocked.  
Why had she done such a horrible thing?  
She stood up and held out her hand.

_Black tile._

"It must get stuffy in here. Why don't we go out and explore, prank a few dead people?" She smirked.  
Infernus grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up.

_White tile._

"Of course." He smiled. "Minus the prank part."

The Queen shrugged and let him lead. "It's your loss." _  
_Infernus laughed, and turned the knob.  
"Ladies first." He said gently.  
"Why thank you." Marceline said, and faked a curtsy.

They both took a step forward.

_Black tile, white tile._

**Author's Note: **

_I attempted a new writing style. __Attempted. __It's not much different, but still. I'm still debating on my new name. I have 3 choices: Yanna-Koala, Yannadere, and Nyanna. I don't know. _**NEW UPDATE DAY EVERY OTHER SATURDAY.**_Or I hope that's when it'll be. I'm passing all my classes finally, so an update for you guys. Thanks for waiting!_

_**RR:**_

**SuicidalCupcake: **_Thanks for being supportive! _

**Firey Crusader: **_ This lucky girl gets to experience them first hand at least twice a day. I don't know…_

**Selene: **_Yeah, all my new choices have 'Yanna' in them, since it's my nickname. Aww thanks~! It's nice to see so many people being supportive!_

**Broken In7: **_Yeah, but once the shows off hiatus, there's an episode that features FP again soon…maybe…*sobbing*_

**Ooobserver: **_**LADY HUNT!**_

**Lolbug 87: **_Ahhh why do you guys complement me? I'm just an average writer doing random stuff in my freetime…And I have nothing against Marcy, I love the vibe she gives off, but PB is usually the villain so I made Marcy villain. I'm surprised I haven't gotten any hate. XD_

**The Sun Queen: **_Whale, we all gotta work hard…Thanks~!_

**Chapter 21 coming soon!**

**The Time Room Prophecy returns in 2015!**


	21. Chapter 21: Freedom Fliers

** Burst**

**Chapter 21: **_The Freedom Fliers_

Ember yawned. The team had been up all night, switching from tree to tree, fleeing from the Fire Kingdom army. She had taken the first shift after they had stopped for a break, and was exhausted. Technically, she hadn't slept in almost a week, or perhaps she was exaggerating. Despite that, she was determined to protect the people important to her. It had been difficult being away from Finn for so long, and truthfully, the way she had responded to his arrival wasn't the best way. She wanted to make it up to him.

Ember carefully slipped hand into Finn's pack and slid out his dagger. She sat on the tree branch and fiddled around with the dagger, slicing marks against the tree. She sighed, aware of her eyelids growing heavy. To avoid falling asleep, she gently scraped her finger against the knife to force pain to keep her awake.  
It was going to be a long night.

_**~Burst~**_

When the dawn arose over Ooo, Jake seemed to react quickly. He rose and stretched, disturbing the peace of PB, who had used him as a pillow.  
"Ugh! Jake!" She scolded as her eyes parted slightly, trying to go back to sleep.

"C'mon Peebles, we gotta move fast." Jake urged her.  
"Its fine, I warded them off." Ember said, smiling widely. There were bags under her already puffy and red eyes. "I threw branches across the forest to mislead them." She stated proudly. "Where's Finn?"

The blonde, as if on cue, tumbled off his tree branch, screaming. Jake stretched his arm to catch him. Finn brightened as he saw Ember's gentle smile.  
"Hey!" He cheered as he leaped across Jake's arms to go over to her.

She blushed lightly as he squeezed her and flooded her with kisses. Jake coughed. They two parted, faces red as Ember's hair.

"My, My, My! Have you ever heard of PDA?"  
Finn turned at the sound of the Boston accent.

"Up here, boy." It called again. The hat-wearing teen looked up.

A bright yellow bird wearing a brown bowler hat and tie looked down at them.  
Ember's mouth gaped and she climbed up the tree, curious.

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring up. The bird smiled, if that is possible.  
"I'm Buddy, and…" He landed on the tree and lifted his hat. "This is pipsqueak." A tiny she-cat poked her head out and snorted.  
"Don't call me that." The feminine voice hissed. "I'm Pippy."

Ember cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you guys here, anyway?" She questioned, her short hair flaring up. "Have you been following us?" She asked.

Buddy shook his head. "I spotted ya snoozin' here earlier this mornin', but I decided to give ya a rest and wait 'till ya woke up." He said tipping his hat.

Pippy grinned. "We're gonna take you guys with us." She said. "Hop on."

PB cut in, having Jake stretch her up. "Why should we trust you exactly?"  
Buddy rolled his eyes. "You don't know who we are?"

Ember snorted. "I think we've established that already."  
Finn huffed, and joined his girlfriend on the branch.

The yellow bird chuckled. 'Right, right. Sorry."  
He straightened up, and Pippy jumped off his head sat proudly.

"We're the Freedom Fliers." They bragged in unison.

Finn smiled. "So you guys are gonna take us out of here?"  
The duo nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon you guys hop on!" Finn cheered, leaping onto the back of Buddy.  
Buddy spread his wings and grinned enthusiastically.

Ember stayed put, but after being nudged by PB, she climbed on hesitantly.

"Off we go!" Pippy meowed. She turned to look at Ember, who sat on the rear. "You seem hesitant, what's wrong?" She purred.

Ember looked at her, disgusted. "We're going the wrong way." She muttered, crossing her arms.  
"No, we're not." The cat slid past the fiery girl.

"Yes we are." The redhead stated, a bit more firm. "We're heading towards the Fire Kingdom."  
Pippy was quiet for a moment before purring again.

"Smart little fire girl." She hissed, unsheathing her claws.

Ember bit her lip. Why was everyone not hearing this?  
She reached for the cat. The cat growled and raked her claws Ember's arm.

Ember cursed loudly, causing Finn, who was on Buddy's head, to turn around.

"What's going on?"  
He asked.

"Finn! Stop him! He's taking us to the Fire Kingdom!" Ember cried as she clutched her scarred arm. 

Finn frantically turned to around again and tugged on Jake's tail, who had been sleeping next to Bubblegum. "Get him to stop!"  
"No dude, he's saving us." Jake muttered sleepily.

Finn slapped his adoptive brother. "Oh yeah? Then why are we headed towards the Fire Kingdom?" The blonde challenged.

Jake sat up. "What?"

"Hurry!" Ember called as Pippy sent scratch marks all down her back. The fiery girl grunted in pain and reached at her back for the small animal.  
"You're too late, you fools!" Buddy cackled.

"That's right!" Pippy meowed coolly, digging her claws into Ember's shoulders.  
"There's no way to stop us."

Ember reached onto her shoulders to grab the cat and, at last, succeeded. She pinned the cat down.

"Stop this now." She growled.

Pippy's whiskers twitched, shocked, but she smiled.  
"No."

The cat swiped up at the flame's eyes.

A blood-chilling scream filled the forest.

**Author's Note:**_** 11/25/14  
**__I've returned! As promised, here is the update on a Wednesday! I'm on holiday, of course. I feel like this was rushed, and I didn't know how to fit in all the ideas I had for this chapter, so to me it feels a tad awkward. It was very easy to describe Pippy's actions though, I used to LOVE Erin Hunter's warrior books, so I thought it'd be ok to throw in a cat. I'm an amateur, though, so I don't know. Let me know, maybe? Thanks for sticking around this long!_

_-Yanna_

_**Response:**_

**Broken In7:  
**_It's fine it's kinda my fault for being so late, so thanks!_

**Selene:**  
_Nyanna was taken, so I put an honorific at the end. ;)_

**Ooobserver:  
**_I'm so sure that he's gone through so much with FK that Marcy doesn't even make him budge. Yeah, Marcy has a big role in this story, even if she's dead. _

**SuicidalCupcake:  
**_asdfghjkl Thank youuu! I wouldn't say I write that well, but I began to appreciate writing in 3__rd__ grade when I wrote this long story about a cat. Thanks! I really like Nyanna too!_


	22. Chapter 22: Now you see me

** Burst**

**Chapter 22: **_Now you see me…_

_ Dark…everything's dark…_Ember thought, reaching out for the voice she heard above her.  
"Ember!" The voice cried.  
_Ah, it's Finn. _She said to herself, and smiled. She lifted her arm upwards, her hand landing on his face.

"What time is it? It's so dark." She asked. She couldn't really see anything, and after Pippy lunged at her, everything was a blur. There was silence all around her.  
"Finn?"  
"It's the afternoon." He whispered, stroking her hair softly. Ember gasped. She touched her eyes.

"Bandages?" She mumbled. "What happened?" She asked, trying to keep her voice strong. She tried to find something, anything, from what had happened earlier. She remember the 'Freedom Fliers' taking them to Flame King, and Pippy attacking her.  
Her breath went short.

"_I can't see! I CAN'T SEE! HELP ME!" _She screamed. She sat up and tried to feel the word around her. She was gasping for air, trembling_.  
What's going on? Why is this happening?_

She felt Finn reach out to her and grip her arm tightly. "Calm down." His voice was soft. "I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?"

She nodded.

"Pippy lunged at you, and scratched your left eye. So you're not completely blind, but she did damage your other eye a bit, which is why we covered both of them." He explained slowly. "We're safe now, ok? You're ok." Finn grabbed her hand.

"Can you take the bandages off…?" Ember whispered quietly, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

Finn went to face her. "Is that what you want?"

The redhead nodded. "I can't get pass this if I hide my face." She touched the cloth covering her eyes. She sat still as Finn removed the bandages.

She attempted to open her eyes, only her right eye opened. "This is it, huh?" She let out a fake laugh. A tear fell down her right cheek.

Finn pulled her into a hug. "It's ok." He said quietly.

Ember's lip quivered, and she wrapped her arms around Finn. "Why?" She sobbed.

"Because you're a hero." He soothed. Ember buried her face in his chest.  
She tried to believe him, but every piece of her ached.

"Am I still me? Even with these scars?" She touched the cut on her eye.

Finn kissed her forehead. "Of course."

_**~Burst~**_

"That brat." Pippy swore, licking blood from her fur. "She's not as dumb as Flame King Said."  
"Don't worry." Buddy sighed, landing beside her. "We're not going back to the Fire Kingdom until we capture those kids."

Pippy purred. "That's good." She laid out on the grass. "I want revenge on that boy for making me sprain my perfect paw."

Buddy nodded. "I want revenge on that bubblegum girl as well. She burned my feathers." He growled.

"Well then, let's get planning."

The yellow bird put on his hat and ruffled his feathers. "This is gonna take a while, but when we watch them burn in the fire kingdom, it'll be worth it."

**A/N:  
**_**Guess which piece of trash made it back to the bin? Haha me! Yeah, it's been a while…3 months…I'm really sorry! I've been super busy getting new stuff together. So, I'm sorry it's short, but here's an update. Next one will be longer. It may be a long time until the next update so bear with me please! Also, if I made a tumblr, would you guys follow it? It'd would have Burst stuff, but also my art and other stuff. Let me know.  
\- Yanna**_

**R:**

**Ooobserver:  
**_I wasn't sure if I wanted to make her go blind, hence the half-blindness._

**BNSF1995:  
**_The cooler, although it had no Flinn, I thought it was good! Also in the first chapter, it mentions that she's weakened from slight starvation and other things, along with the fact that she jumped into a lake with Finn._

**Fiery Crusader:  
**_Thank you! I'm always looking to improve and throw in some more plot junk. I guess it's six now, hah. I'm a girl, what'd do you expect, we're always changing something, lol._

**Selene:  
**_Thank you! You're awesome for reading!_

**BrokenIn7:  
**_Thanks! It's ok if it takes you a while. _

**Next: Chapter 23:Blood and Fire. **


End file.
